An Unbelievable Dream
by Darkmoon9192
Summary: Misty, after finding herself dragged unwillingly into the arms of a foster father and sister in Japan, suddenly finds herself in the Naruto world Will Lee find someone who can hold true feelings for him? How will Misty cope? R
1. A Normal Life

An Unbelievable Dream Chapter 1  
The Normal Life

---

Misty Young is a thirteen year old American immigrant to Japan. She is 5 4, 95 lb. with long brown hair, that has a red glint to it, going to her mid-back. She has big brown eyes that hide her true feelings from the world. She is a shy girl who can only confide in her new best friend, Muryo. Everyone else just sees a solemn girl who doesn't talk to any one.

---

It was raining slightly, Muryo sat on a fallen tree with the umbrella. I just laid on the grass letting the rain wash over me. I didn't care that I was getting wet, and besides, I love the water. There was something about the water that relaxed me. Muryo stood up and came to me. "Don't you care that your black clothing will stain your skin because it is so wet from this rain?" He looked at me knowing what I would say, but not caring because he was tired of the silence. Yes I know that I wear a lot of black, I don't really like bright colors. Actually, I don't really like most colors, just the dark ones. (No, Misty is not emo or anything like that) "You know my answer is always going to be the same." "Yes, I know." He said this with a disappointing look on his face. He really wanted to stop the silence. Misty easily noticed things like this. "Hey." I said, sitting up. "Yeah?" He looked at me questioningly. "Don't you wish this rain would stop?" I had to say something to make him happy. He immediately perked up, "Yea, it's been raining for almost a week now. It's about time that we got some sunshine again." I looked up at the sky wishing that we could finally sit out on our hill and looked at the stars like we used to. I stood up after a long time of staring. "Hey, we should get going. It's getting late, and you don't want your mom freaking at you again." We both started laughing remembering how Muryo's mother had gotten so angry at him for being late, that she tripped down the stairs of their house. It looked like she had completely forgotten that they were there. We started walking towards the road where we would split off into two different directions. I said goodbye and walked off down the road to my street. Muryo was lucky that he had a real mother and father. Back in America, my father divorced my mother and later my mom started dating this Japanese guy. His name is Tokeryo Young. Don't get me wrong, its not that I didn't like Tokeryo, it's just, he isn't my real father. To top that, my mom made us move to Japan and leave all my friends behind. The worst part was that I really didn't know Japanese very well. When we got there, I found out that I had a new stepsister named Rin. At first I though that 'o-well, maybe having a sibling will be nice.' I was wrong. She was about 16 and boy was she a snob. She was one of those 'it's my way or the highway' girls. The first day of school was the worst. You would think that your older sibling would help you find your way around, or be there to explain what people are saying to you. Nope, all she did was join in with her friends at making fun of me because they knew I wouldn't understand them. So during class, I sat away from everyone, not speaking, and when the teacher called on me to say something I gave a firm shake of the head. I didn't want to make a fool of myself. My life sucked until I met Muryo. He knew how hard it was to be a new student, but he knew that it must be harder for me because I didn't know Japanese well. This is where our friendship began. He helped me with my Japanese, and even got me hooked on anime. My stepsister regarded this, for she hated anime. Anyways, now our favorite anime was Naruto. We liked it and knew a lot abou-… "Misty there you are." I looked up to see that I was at my house. You know the funny thing about thinking and walking, you don't even realize where you're going until you make it there. "I've been looking everywhere for you." I swear that my mother exaggerates too much; even I know that she hasn't left the house today. "Hm?" I acted like I wasn't paying attention. "You know how your father feels when you're late for dinner, and why are you soaking wet?" "He's not my father." I said in a harsh voice. "I will pretend that I didn't hear that. Now hurry up and get to the table." Not feeling like arguing with her, I slipped off my shoes and ran to the dinning room. I slid to a stop in front of the door. Just my luck to, the door was open. 'O shit' "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" I knew that voice from anywhere. I looked up at Tokeryo waiting for the rest. "YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL ABOUT YOU RUNNING AND SLIDING IN THE HOUSE!" "Sorry, I was in a hurry" I said in a small voice. I knew better than to use a harsh voice with him. After all, he hated me. Quit, little me who didn't ask for anything, yet he loved his own daughter. That loud obnoxious snob that would ask for almost anything. I didn't get why he preferred her. "Naturally I would make you go all the way back and do it again, but since you are late, again, I will let it slide. Just don't do it again!" "Hai." I sat down next to Rin. "Nice going you cults." She hissed into my ear, along with an insult in Japanese that I didn't quite catch. "Barbra dear, were waiting for you." "Coming Tokeryo." My mother hollered from the kitchen. When she sat, we ate. --- Later that night I sat in my room watching an old episode of Naruto. I was in my Rock Lee pj's. (She has other pj's like that, but these are the ones that she is wearing this time) I rolled over and looked at my clock, big red numbers glowed back saying it was 11:28. It was getting late. I didn't need to go to sleep because it was vacation, but I felt tired that night. I turned off the TV, and rested my head on my pillow. I listen to the rain on my window, its slow tapping sounded like a small song. It was playing a lullaby for me, and as I listened, I slowly fell into a deep sleep.

---

Misty's Dream  
I was running down a long dark hallway. I needed to escape the darkness. I saw a light at the end. When I finally reached it, I saw all my old friends from America, Muryo, and my family. They all had sad faces. I asked what was wrong, but they all just stared at me. I started to take a step to them, but I was stopped. Something was grabbing me. It was pulling me back into the darkness. I screamed to them, but they didn't hear me. Soon the light disappeared, and the faces faded away. I was screaming into the darkness, just screaming. Crying and begging for help as I was pulled along. Then, I was dropped.

---

Thud… I woke with a start on the floor. Man, I had a horrible nightmare. I was covered in sweat and some how still crying, not knowing why. I got up looking at my bed, it was covered in sweat. Those are going to need washing. I looked at my clock, it read 6:15 - at this time on a Saturday, no one would be up. Then I realized, as I looked out the window to see the sun coming up, no rain, that means no clouds! Alright, maybe Muryo and I can sit on our hill tonight. Taking the sweaty sheets off my bed, I crumpled them up and threw them into a corner. "I'll take care of them later." I muttered to myself. Grabbing some clean clothing, I went to the washroom to take a show, and wash the grim and sorrow off from the previous night. I went to the kitchen and made a quick breakfast. After that I hurried out the door, making sure I left a note saying that I already left. I walked down the street and looked at my watch, it was 8:47 now. I looked at it with surprise, I didn't know that I took that long. Figuring that Muryo was up already, I started towards his house. On the way I saw two of my stepsister's friends. I picked up the pace hoping that they wouldn't see me, or talk to me, but I was to late. "Hey Misty!" I heard May yell to me. Acting like I didn't hear her, I continued my fast walk down the road. "OI! BAKA!" That stopped me dead in my tracks. I slowly turned to see May and Akira running after me. When they got close they slowed down. "So Misty," Akira started. "Are you going to see your boyfriend Muryo?" She said this with a sly voice. "He's not my…" "Yea, yea, 'he's not your boyfriend.'" She said mockingly. "I don't see why not. I mean, you two make a cute couple." "We are not a couple, so will you two just drop it." I said with such a harsh voice that they immediately backed off. "What ever you say. Bye," Akira said before turning around and running off. May followed like a dog to its master. I hated those two, always thinking that Muryo and I were a couple. I don't see why a girl couldn't be best friends with a guy. Anyway, Muryo and I had thought of this, and we both agreed that we were just friends and nothing more. --- Muryo had been asleep when I arrived, but his mother was about to get him up anyway. "You know, you could wake him up for me." She said with a sheepish grin. Right way I knew what she meant and I snuck up to his room. When I arrive I prepared my self to pounce on him. Stealth was one of my strong abilities. 'WAKE UP!!!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, as I jumped on his bed. The force of my bounce caused him to fly into the air and land on the floor. This got him up. "Ahh, what was that for?" He asked rubbing his sore back. "Just a little wake up call courtesy of your mother." I said smiling wide. (Now this is very rare for Misty to smile.) "You didn't have to be so rough about it." "Sorry. I didn't think you would fly off your bed like that." I said with an apologetic look. "What ever. I'll be down in a second." "OK," I said dashing out the door. Still with a smart-ass grin on my face. --- When Muryo came into the kitchen, I was sitting talking to his mother. We were just catching up on things. "Thanks mother for the wake up call." Muryo said sarcastically. "Anytime dear." "You ready Muryo?" I asked waiting for him to finish eating. "Yep, let's go. Bye mom, see you later." "Bye dear, don't come back to late tonight. Bye Misty, see you tonight." Muryo's mom knew that since the rain had stopped, that I'd be by to see if Muryo could go watch the stars tonight. "Bye," I said happily. We left and started to the park. We liked to go there because the pond was so peaceful. When we arrived, we sat where we had sat yesterday. I was looking at the clouds while we were talking about the past episodes of Naruto. I zoned out not realizing it, but some how I kept talking. I knew this because when I came to, we were discussing something about Gaara. I stopped and looked at my watch. It read 5:51. I sat up quickly. "What?" Asked Muryo. He looked at my face and realized that we were going to be late for dinner again. "How much time?" He asked. "We have nine minutes to get home." I said in a panic. We both stood up and took off. "See you tonight!" I yelled as I turned to run down the road. I was a fast runner because I did this often. If there was anything I knew better than being for dinner, it was the punishment I would get if I was late to dinner two times in a row. When I reached my house, I looked at my watch, 5:58. I had two minutes to get to the dinning room. I ran, and this time I stopped before I reached the doorway and walked casually in. "You were almost late, again." Tokeryo said harshly. "Ah, but I wasn't, now was I." I said this in a way that he couldn't consider back-talk. I slipped into my spot and waited for the food. What a surprise, we were having ramen, again.

---

It was 8:03 when I arrived at Muryo's. He said goodbye and we left. We walked in silence to our little spot on a hidden hill. This is where we went most nights to talk and watch the stars. We didn't normally get home until late, normally around midnight. When we arrived I flopped on my back in the soft grass. Not caring if my black T-shirt or sweat pants got dirty. Muryo did the same besides me. We sat in silence for a long time. About an hour past in silence. Then Muryo broke the silence, "Who do you think is your favorite Naruto character is?" "Why?" "I was just wondering. I mean mine is Sasuke, so I was wondering what was yours." I knew he was making this up so the silence was gone, but I answered anyway. "I would say that my favorite character is Lee." "Lee?" He looked at me questionably. "Why Lee? He is just a goofy looking cults." "I guess that is why I like him." "What?" "Well characters like Sasuke and Kakashi are made to be favorites, but I guess I like Lee because he is not like that. I don't know, it's just that he seems to lighten the mood. He is funny and goofy at some times, but when he gets serious, he just…."

---

Muryo's Pov She stop going off into deep thought. She looked like she did when she first came to our school. She was so quiet around people she didn't know. She stayed away from everyone. When I decided to try and become her friend, she was so distant to me. Eventually I earned her trust. After that, I saw a side I never saw in her. When you got to know her, she was quite fun. She talked more and acted like a normal person. When I saw her around other people, she was quiet and out of the way. She reminded me of me when I first moved here.

---

Misty's Pov I guess I really couldn't explain to Muryo what Lee meant to me, but o-well. "Hey Misty?" he asked with a distant look on his face. "Yea?" "If you could live in the Naruto world, would you go?" I gave him a weird look. I mean why would he ask a question like that? "I guess yes. I mean not that I don't like you, but my life sucks here. My stepfather hates me, and my mother is starting to like Rin more than me. But anyway, I guess I shouldn't think like that. I mean that is like the thinking of a six year old. Always wanting to meet prince charming and living happily ever after. I guess I'm a real skeptic about it." "Ohh. I guess I would too, but you do have a point with the six year old thing." He sat back and looked at the sky. He saw my face and knew I wanted silence. About another hour or so passed. We were just staring at the stars. "Look a falling star. Make a wish." He said quickly. I stared at the star, and before it disappeared, I silently, in my mind, made a wish. 'I wish to live in the Naruto world, to start new and live happy.'

---

I looked at my watch, 12:28. "Hey, it's getting late. We should go." "Yea, I think that would be a good idea." Muryo smiled at me. When we reached the road, we turned in our opposite directions. "Thanks for hanging with me tonight." He said happily. "Yea, it was about time it stopped raining. I'm glad." I smiled softly. "See you tomorrow. Bye." He said walking away. "Bye." I yelled after him. I slowly turned and walked to my house. 'I wonder why I made that wish. I guess it was because we had been talking about it.' When I reached my home, I quickly washed and went to my room. I wasn't really tired, but I guess I would make myself fall asleep.

---

Misty's Dream I open my eyes to see my friends and family. I ran to greet them, but I was suddenly stopped. I was being pulled back into a dark hole. I screamed, but nothing. I saw all that I knew disappear before my eyes. I couldn't do anything but cry as I was pulled along. Farther and farther into the black abyss.

---

Whack… I awoke suddenly. I looked up at the bright sun. I then realized that I wasn't in my room anymore. I screamed, "WHERE AM I!"

Beta reader Pheonix: woot woot, Darkie's sooooooo smart (rolls on floor laughing) PROV XD lol. too good, too good.

You guys R&R now, ya hear?

Thats right, thought you heard.


	2. What in the world

Hey sorry for the first chapter people. It got kind of messed up. and the note at the bottom was typed in by my good friend Pheonix. my computer wasn't working right, so i sent it to her to upload. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter two**

**What in the World**

I was sitting on the grass in my outfit from last night. It looked like I was in a forest. I stood up and looked around. All of a sudden I heard a voice.

"What! What do you mean train. All we did yesterday was watch some stupid kid." I heard a loud obnoxious voice yelling.

"Naruto we need to train regardless. It's not my fault you almost lost the kid." That sounded like a claim, yet seemingly annoyed voice.

Wait, did that voice say Naruto, don't tell me that I'm in Konoha Forest. How did I end up here? Well anyways, never mind that, I must look suspicious standing here. I should hide, wait that won't do me any good. I should act natural and walk past without even a single glance to them.

I started walking towards the voices. I past team seven, and it looked like Naruto wasn't in the mood to train. As I passed they all stared at me, but I kept walking on. Acting like I didn't notice. I could hear Naruto yelling at his sensei asking who I was.

When the voices were almost gone, I started running. I didn't know where I was running to, I was just running. I didn't know what to think of this. I was such a skeptic about something like this happening, so why? Why did this happen to me?

I wasn't looking at my surroundings as I was running. I started crying, not realizing it. I was upset that everyone I knew was gone. I didn't know how to get back, and I would have to start all over again.

I stopped, realizing that I had run for at least 30 minutes. I knew this because my knees were in extreme pain. This only happened when I put a lot of strain on them. I had always had bad knees, from my grandfather on my mother's side. It was a pain to have them. If I put to much strain on them, I wouldn't be able to walk for a while.

I heard voices not that far from me. It sounded like a hyped up boy, seemingly annoyed boy, and a frustrated girl. I wiped the tears from my face and walked towards the voices.

I stood behind a tree, staring in disbelief, it was team Gai. Ten-ten, Neji, and Lee were there, almost 20 yards away. It looked like Neji had hyped up Lee again with one of his stupid failure speeches. Ten-ten was trying to calm Lee down, and was annoyed with the boys constant bickering. Neji stopped his intent glaring at Lee, and suddenly disappeared.

"And what are you doing here?" I heard a sharp voice behind me. I jumped, cursing myself because I didn't feel his presence. I had always been good at doing that.

---

**Flash Back**

I was sitting in my room reading some manga. I was facing away from the door. It was open because I was too lazy to close it. I stopped reading, suddenly feeling a presence in my room.

"There's no use in trying to scare me because I know you're in here." I said calmly with out turning around.

"Dam-it! How did you know I was in here? I was so quiet." Muryo said this very annoyed. He was upset because I was always able to scare him, but he was never able to scare me.

**End Flash Back**

---

I turned slowly to face Neji. He had his Byakugan activated. Lee and Ten-ten came running over. I took a few steps back as he approached me.

"You must be a spy for looking upon our training." He continued his approach on me. I kept stepping back with a look of terror on my face. I suddenly stepped into someone. I turned quickly to see who was. It was Lee. He was looking me up and down, probably because I didn't look Japanese.

"Who are you, and what are you doing here?!" I heard Neji say harshly behind me.

"I…I…" I was stuttering because I was afraid.

"Hey I don't think she is a spy." Lee suddenly said something. I was glad that it was in my defense. I turned to look at him, he was a little red.

"I still don't trust her! I want to know your name now!" He was starting to get very mad now.

"My name is… Misty." I said quietly. I was so afraid at the time that I didn't realize that I had spoken.

"Misty is it?" Ten-ten said wearily. She didn't seem to be so up tight like Neji, but she was still a little suspicious of me.

"Misty, what a nice name." Lee said this in a joyful voice.

"Stop being so trusting. She sounds like she must be a ninja from the village hidden in the Mist. I don't trust her at all."

Neji started to come at me. I stood there paralyze with fear. I didn't know what to do. At the last second Lee stood between us. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Get out of the way!" Neji snapped at Lee.

"No. I won't let you hurt her. Think for a second. If she was a spy then why didn't she get into a defense position or start to run away. She didn't because she isn't a spy." Lee was being serious and this made me happy.

"Thank you Lee." I said.

I stopped. _'o-shit'_ I realized what I said and stepped back with an extreme look of terror on my face. They all stared at me with astonishment.

"There she must be a spy. How would she know your name if we didn't even tell her." Neji said in a harsh tone. He was positive that I was a spy. I turned to run, but before I could start, Neji was holding my wrist tight. It hurt, but I tried hard to pull away.

"LET GO OF ME!" I shrieked. Ten-ten and Lee cringed at the high pitch sound. Neji looked unfazed.

"What's going on here?!" I heard a familiar deep voice from nowhere. All of a sudden there was a big puff of smoke, and when it cleared, there stood a man in green spandex. His uniform looked similar to Lee's. He was also in a weird pose.

"Gai-sensei!" Lee perked up right away.

I almost forgot who he was. Wow, I didn't know I had such a bad memory.

"Now, what's going here?" He said this quite calmly yet happily.

"Neji thinks this girl here is a spy from the village hidden in the Mist. But I don't think that sensei. She is too beautiful to be a spy."

Lee was trying to work his charm on me. It was funny watching him do this to someone else, but when he did it to you, it was just plain creepy and gross.

"Neji, release her now." He said this very sternly. I didn't think Gai could be so stern.

He was reluctant but did as he was told, but he wasn't done not. "She is a spy. She was watching our training session and she knew Lee's name."

"I'll be the judge of that. If she is a spy then I will know." He turned to me and started to observe me. "What's your name?" He asked this quite nicely. He seemed trusting of me. I can see where Lee got it from.

"Misty Young." I said in a small voice. (Remember that she is from America, so she still doesn't say her name the right way)

"I see, I think the Hokage should meet you Misty."

I looked at him with relief, and he noticed this and began to laugh.

---

**Gai's Pov**

She looked harmless, and her look was so funny. It was like she wanted someone to stand up for her. I am sure Lee stood up for her, so I'll send him with her. I can tell that Neji is the last person she would want to bring her. Besides, my star pupil seems to like her; I can't deny him of such a big chance.

"Lee."

"Hai" Lee was always ready for an order. He was in his youth.

"Will you escort Misty here to the Hokage's office?" He perked up and started to go red. I knew he would like this little mission.

"Hai! I will sir."

I looked at Misty, she was trying to hide her expression, but she had a slight look of terror in her face. I couldn't let my star pupil have his hart break! I can't let him go down the path I went.

---

**Lee's Pov**

'_Gai-sensei is so nice to me! I can't wait to be alone with her.'_

"We should go now Misty." I had to go quickly so I could then get back to training.

"Hai." She said slowly.

We started to go, but Gai firmly grab my should and whispered in my ear. "It's too early."

I looked at him and knew what he meant. I was now disappointed, but realized that he was right. I didn't know anything about her.

---

**Misty's Pov**

When we started to walk, Gai whispered something in Lee's ear. I could quite catch it, but what ever it was seemed to disappoint him. O-well it can't be anything to important.

We walked in silence towards the big red building in the center of Konoha. I had no idea how to get there, so I quietly walked a little behind Lee.

He turned his head and looked at me. "So, where do you come from?" He asked this so causally.

I didn't answer though. He looked at my face and knew I wouldn't answer. We kept walking to the building.

---

We stood outside a door. We had just been told to wait, and the Hokage would be with us shortly.

About 15 minutes past before we were told to go in. Inside there was an old man sitting behind a desk. He looked up and smiled at Lee. He then moved his gaze to me with question.

"Lee." He said happily.

"Hai, Hokage-sama?" Lee was like a soldier.

"You may leave us. I am sure Gai would like you for training."

"Hai." Lee gave a quick bow and ran out of the room.

I stood there quietly. He looked at me and smiled.

"Come in, I won't hurt you." He said this calmly and happily. I stood where I was. I was still dazes in thinking that I was really in the Naruto world.

Seeing that I would not move he spoke up, "So, what's your name and where do you come from?"

"Misty Young and I don't come from here." I couldn't tell him that I was from another world. He would probable think I was crazy.

"I can see that you are not from here. What is your purpose here then?"

I looked at him not knowing what to say, but before I could think, my mouth started talking. "I wish to start a new life here."

He looked at me, there was a little something in his eyes, but I couldn't tell what it was. He just continued to smile at me. "I see, I should see to that you get an apartment quickly."

"Thank you." I was glad, but still didn't know why I said that.

He took out a piece of paper and handed it to me. I took it and looked at it. It was a map. I suddenly felt like someone else was in here. I turned to see an Ambu member behind me.

"Hokage-sama, there is an apartment open in this area." He pointed to the map in my hands. I couldn't tell if it was a he or a she, but I assumed it was a he. The Hokage nodded his head and the Ambu member disappeared. I looked at where he had pointed. According to the map, it was a little area, where not many people lived.

"You will live in Semai area. Don't worry, the people there are nice." He said with a smile. He waved his hand singling me to leave. When I got out, I looked at the map, and started to run in the direction that I thought I should go.

---

After getting lost several times, I finally found my apartment. It was late because I didn't ask anyone for help. I looked at the door of my new apartment. To think that I was 13 and had my own apartment.

I stepped in and was surprised to see that my apartment wasn't empty. I was in the kitchen; I slipped off my shoes and stepped in. I walked through the open doorway to my left, it was the living room. It had a couch and everything. I walked around a corner and found three closed doors. I open the one on the right side, it was the bathroom. I looked at the left side. I opened the first door, it was a bed room. It had a bed and all. I looked at the second door wondering what it was. I opened it, and saw that it was a second bedroom. I guess I would use it as a guestroom.

I walked back into the kitchen. There was a clock in there that read 9:56. I looked into the refrigerator and cabinets. There was food, basically ramen, but there was also other basic stuff like pots and pans, ect. I decided to make a quick supper. After I washed, and washed my clothing, which I hung out to dry, and went to bed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you enjoyed this chapter of AUD. How is Misty'd person coming? If you think i am going to fast please tell. Please R&R. Thanks!


	3. Starting New

**Chapter 3**

**Starting New**

I awoke in the morning and was lucky that my clothing was dry. When I walked into the kitchen, the clock read 8:17. It was kind of early, but I doubt that many people were still asleep in Konoha. I grabbed an apple off the table and silently ate it. There was not much I could do because it didn't have any money. I sighed, what would I do. I sat on the couch and thought of jobs I could possibly do.

---

The door bell rang after about an hour past. I didn't know who it was, but I got up to answer it anyway. When I opened the door, a woman was standing there.

"Hello, I'm Neko, Myou. I live across the road. I heard from the Hokage that I had a new neighbor. So what's your name?"

Myou was a skinny girl, about 15 I think. She had short dark brown hair, and her eyes, were green and looked like cat eyes. Behind her followed a cat. This cat was a big cat, probably a main-coon, for it had dark fur.

"Hello, I'm Young, Misty. Is that your cat?" I said in a small voice.

She looked behind her. "Yea that's Aikou. He is my companion on my missions. I can see you're not too social because you don't seem to like talking to much. You will get over that soon. Since this part of the village is the smallest, you will get to know everyone quite fast." She said this quite happily, like she was expecting me to warm up to her right there. I nodded slowly.

She looked into my house and saw that it was basically empty. "Where is all you're stuff? It is like empty in here."

"I don't have any stuff, and I don't have any money. All that I brought with me is the clothing I am wearing now." Myou seemed nice, I felt like I could trust her.

"I see, you should go see the Hokage. I'm sure he could find you a job. When you have money for shopping, come find me and I'll show you around the town." She looked happy, as if she didn't have anyone to talk to.

"Hai, thank you for you're help." I said starting to come out of my shy state of mind.

She looked at me and saw I was becoming a little more trusting. She smiled, "It looks like you got a new friend. Bye Misty."

"Bye."

A new friend, I was here for less that a day and I had already had a new friend!

Taking Myou's advice, I walked to the Hokage's office.

---

When I walked in, the Hokage greeted me with a big smile.

"I see you have met Myou. She is a nice girl, but does not have many friends. I'm sure you'll like her. Now I take it you are here for a job." I nodded slowly. "Do you have any interest in becoming a ninja?"

I perked up. I always wanted to become a ninja. "Hai. I would like to become a ninja."

"I see. I just have a few questions for you. What academy did you first graduate from? What are you skills as a ninja?" He asked happily with out any hesitations.

"Well, I never went to any ninja academy. If anything, all I know is a little Taijutsu. That is about it."

"I see. Well then, I will find you a trainer to give you privet lessons, and to help gain experience fast, I will assigned you to a team. Lets see, I will assign you to team…"

A big puff of smoked appeared about a yard away from me. I jumped a little, but calmed myself when I saw it was Gai.

"Hokage-sama…" He stopped when he saw me.

"Aww Gai, just the person I wanted to see. Misty here would like to become a ninja, so to help give her experience I will be assigning her to your team."

"Hai, Hokage-sama. Misty." He said in a hurry.

"Hai?" I also said quickly because I could see he was in a rush.

"I am glad you are now apart of my team. We will be going on a mission today. It is a D ranked mission, so no worries to you. My team is outside the building, I will meet you there in a bit." He said this so fast I could barely understand him, but I got most of it. He pushed me out the office, and before the door was closed, I could hear him telling the Hokage about something Kakashi had done.

---

I went out to see team Gai waiting for there sensei to return. Lee was the first to notice me.

"Misty-Chan, how are you today?" He was very perky.

"Fine. I will be joining you today on your mission." I said slowly.

"Really? That is different, we should have been notified about this early. But anyway, I'm Ten-ten, this is Hyuuga, Neji, and you already know Rock, Lee. " Ten-ten was happy that she wasn't going to be stuck with a bunch of boys today, but she still sounded very efficient.

Neji looked up, not happy that I was joining them today. He probably still thinks that I am a spy.

"So, what is the mission we are doing today?" I asked. I was starting to be a little less shy. If I was shy, then I wouldn't make to many friends.

"We are helping at the animal shelter today." Lee said with a slight hint of disappointment.

Ten-ten and Neji cringed at the thought of going there again.

"What is so bad about the animal shelter?" I wanted to know because I thought an animal shelter was a nice place. Maybe a little chaotic, but nice.

"The cats." Ten-ten said in a disgusted voice.

"The cats? Why?" I didn't think cats would be such a problem.

"The cats are evil. They don't listen, and if they get a chance, they get out." Ten-ten said.

"Don't forget about that creepy cat girl that works in that department." Lee perked up. He obviously wanted to be apart of the conversation.

"O-yea. There is a creepy…"

Before Ten-ten could finish, a big puff of smoke appeared by us. This time, I didn't jump for I knew it was Gai.

"Let's go." He said, and we all walked off in silence.

---

We arrived, and all things seemed fine. Gai had told everyone where to go. Neji had reptiles, Lee had dogs, Ten-ten had rodents, and what do you know, I had cats. Ten-ten and Lee gave me a good luck look as they pointed to a door that said cats above it. I walked slowly to it and pushed open the door.

I walked in and to my surprise, I saw a familiar face.

"Misty!" Myou said walking over to me. Aikou was sitting on a counter. "What are you doing here?" She was glad to see me.

"I'm here on a mission. I didn't know this is where you worked." I said. It wasn't too much of a surprise.

"A mission? I guess you now want to be a ninja. I can see your team is trying to take advantage of you by sending you in here. The cats don't like strangers. But yea, this is a side job for me. I love cats." She was quite intent to talking to me.

"No, my team didn't send me in here, it was our sensei. There is no worry for me and cats. I had a lot of cats before I moved, and was able to get along with cats I didn't even know. I guess yea, I do want to become a ninja. I think that we should get started though." I said ready to undertake what there was to do.

"OK, well we need to clean their boxes, feed them, give them fresh water, and groom them. I can understand if you don't want to groom them. They tend to be a hand full." She said in an understanding voice.

We started. I went into the first cage. Myou had warned me that they might attack me. When I stepped in, the three cats that were in there stood up. I walked past them with out any sense of fear towards them. I took care of there box and stopped in front of the three. They had watched me the entire time. They had a longing face on. I bent down and petted the three. They were purring loudly. Myou came to my cage. She had an astonished look on her face. Even Aikou looked up at me.

"What?" I asked.

"How are able to pet them? They are the most vicious cats that we have. They don't take to anyone, barely even me." She said surprised.

"I told you, I get along with all cats. Even ones that I don't know." I said as I came out of the cage.

I went to the next cage. Myou went back to her job still surprised that the cats weren't attacking me.

---

We had finished and were now sitting behind the desk that Aikou was sitting on. I gave him a few strokes and he purred.

"You're the first person that the cats have ever warmed up to. All other teams that came in here all left with scratches and bite marks on them. You don't have anything on you. You must be a real cat person." She was quite relaxed now.

"I told you so." I said in a sheepish voice.

Suddenly, Lee came in. "Misty-Chan, are you alright?" Lee said worried.

All the cats puffed up and hissed. Lee jumped and hit the ceiling and fell to the ground with a big thud. Myou and I started laughing hard. I know I should have asked if he was alright, but the scene was too funny.

When I finally got a hold of myself, I said, "You alright Lee?"

"Yea. Hey wait, how is it that you don't have a scratch on you?" Lee stood with a surprised look on his face.

He said it so loud that the rest of team Gai came in. They all looked at me with surprise. Even Neji, but it disappeared as quickly as it came.

"That's imposable. You must have not gone into the cages." Ten-ten said accusingly.

"You're wrong." Myou came up behind me. "I was even surprised. Show them Misty."

I nodded and walked to the first cage. The three backed up waiting for the cats to go wild and run out. I opened the cage and stepped in. The cats stood up calmly and walked to me. I sat down and started petting them. They were purring loud enough that it echoed through the room. The three were dumb founded. They couldn't believe that the crazy cats had been so excepting of me. I stood and exited the cage.

"It's a miracle." Lee said walking to the cage. He was about to open it before Myou ran and stopped him.

"Don't." She said sternly. Lee was startled by the cats hissing.

"You see, they don't take to anyone. They barely even take to me, but they take to Misty. Why, I don't know." Myou was calm in saying this. The three looked at Myou like she had two heads.

"This in Neko, Myou. She is my neighbor. Myou, this is Ten-ten, Neji, and Lee they are apart of my new team. " I said to clear things up with the four.

"Hello. Aikou my cat is over there." Myou said happily pointing to Aikou, who seemed more intent on sleeping.

They all greeted her. But we all had to say bye as Gai had appeared to tell us the mission was done. We went back to the center building where I had gotten my first pay. I was happy now that I could go and bye things now.

"Misty, the Hokage would like to see you." Gai said pointing out the way.

I ran up to find the Hokage talking to a man with brown hair. He turned to see me. He had the leaf symbol tied around his head and a scar across his nose. I recognized that it was Iruka.

"Misty-san, nice to meet you. I am Umuino, Iruka. I will be you new trainer." He said cheerfully.

"Hello." I said in a small voice.

"Iruka will be your trainer from now on. He will teach you the basics of chakra control. You will be training with him double so you will learn everything faster. From 2:00 to 5:00 will be your first session, then from 7:00 to 9:00 will be the second. You will also have your experience from the missions with your team. You start tomorrow, so you do not need to accompany team Gai on their mission. " The Hokage said this with a tired voice. He must be tired from all the work today.

"I will see you tomorrow in front of this building at 2:00. Bye Misty-san." Iruka said and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

---

It was about 7:00 when I reached my house. I was going to go to Myou's first, but I decided to get some food. I walked in, it was dark in the kitchen. Right away I knew someone was in there.

"Hello Misty, it is about time you got here." A voice in the darkness said.

I quickly turned the lights on ready for a fight. It was Myou and Aikou. They were sitting at the kitchen table.

"How'd you get in?" I asked sharply.

"You left the window in your room open, baka." She said in a sly voice.

Ignoring the insult I said, "I was just about to go to your house, I wanted some food first."

"No need. I know you got money, so I came over to ask if you wanted to go shopping tomorrow. I have the day off." She said hopefully.

"Sure, I was going to ask you the same thing." I was quite glad that she had asked me first.

"Great, I'll be by around 9:00 then. See you later." She said happily getting up and walking out the door. Aikou had jumped on her shoulder when she had stood up.

I decided not to eat, and just go to bed. I washed my clothing, and shut my window, making sure to lock it.

---

Myou and I had gone shopping for clothing first, then for ninja equipment. She knew the best kinds of kunai and shuriken. I was in a new outfit too. It was a dark grey shirt and black pants that went to about the middle of my shins. I was also wearing netting, and I had armor underneath all this. I looked like a ninja now. We then bought some decorations for my home, and some real food.

We dropped all my things off. It was about noon, so we ate lunch. I had just about everything, but there was still something missing.

"Hey Myou, we need to stop off at the shelter." I said as we were cleaning up.

"Why?"

"I would like a cat to as a companion too. Like you have Aikou."

"Really now, then there is no need to go there. My mother has been selling cats at home now. We have one left. I think you will like him." She said happily.

We went across the road. It was the first time I had been in Myou's home. It was nice.

"Mom, there is someone here interested in the cat." Myou yelled as we entered.

A woman who had long dark brown hair came into the hall. She had the same eyes as Myou.

"Hello there. You must be Misty. Myou has told me a lot about you. I am Shinrai. This way please." She seemed sweet. We walked to a door at the back of the house.

"The cat is friendly, but looks different from most cats. I am not sure you will like him to much. Are you sure you want him?" She had doubt in her voice now.

I nodded and she opened the door. There stood a cat ready to fight. I only got a quick glance before I found myself on the ground. The cat had tackled me and looked angry and untrusting.

"O-my god let me help you. I am so sorry." Shinrai had an apologetic look on her face.

"No, no, it's fine. Leave him be." I said strongly.

I looked into the cats yellowish, greenish eyes for a long time. Finally the cat calmed down and stepped off me. I sat up and the cat curled up in my lap. I petted him slowly, and he started to purr.

The cat was a tan-ish color, almost like a lions. He had a black tip tail and a black line from his forehead down his nose. There were black stripes on the ends of his paws too. He was a beautiful cat.

"So Myou wasn't lying when she said you were good with cats. This one has always scared every buyer away." Shinrai said a little surprised.

"So what breed, and what's his name?" I asked.

"He is a Chausie, and I prefer to leave the name up to the owner." She said sweetly.

"So you don't have a name. Hmm, let's see I'll call you Museibi. Is there anything special I need to know about Museibi?" I asked.

"Museibi is a nice name. Let's see, he has no specific food that he needs to eat, but we trained him so that he can accompany you on missions. This means that you need to exercise him a lot. Get him jumping and have him train with you. For the cost, I will bring it down to half the original price because you are obviously very good with cats." She said with a glad voice.

She showed me the new price and it was quite good. I paid and went back to Museibi who was trying to play with Aikou, who seemed annoyed with him.

"Museibi come here." I called. "I am Misty, your new owner." I talked to him as if he were a person. He seemed to appreciate that and was glad to come to me. I picked him up and he climbed to my shoulder.

"Myou, do you want to help me buy some things for Museibi?" I asked hopefully.

"Sure. Come on Aikou." She called to her cat. He seemed to not want to come because of Museibi.

---

We walked to the store and bought toys, a bed, dishes for food and water, and food. When we dropped this off at my home, I looked at the clock. It read 1:53.

"O- Crap! Myou, I have to go. I'm going to be late for training. Bye." I pushed her out and took Museibi off my shoulder.

"Museibi this will be some good training for you. We are going to run, ok." I said this quickly. Museibi gave me an 'I understand look', and we both took off.

I was running at full speed, and was surprised to see that Museibi was able to keep up. In fact, he was fast for a cat. He looked like he could have easily over taken me and be out of my site in a second, but he ran at my pace.

---

"You're late." Iruka said impatiently.

"Sorry, I got caught up doing things." I said quietly.

He laughed, "There is no need to be shy. I won't hurt you because you are late."

Museibi walked up beside me and was ready to attack Iruka, but I quickly stopped him.

"Museibi he is not our enemy, he is our sensei." He looked at me and jumped to my shoulder. The weight caused me to go down a bit. That and my knees were in pain from running.

"I see you have a new friend. Museibi is it. He is a cute cat; his name is perfect for him. Yes you are a cute cat." He said in a childish voice. He put his face in reach of Museibi's claws, and before I could stop him, Iruka had a big scratch down his cheek.

"I'm sorry Iruka-sensei, he likes to be talked to like he is a person. Not a baby." I said apologetically.

He seemed mad, but he did deserve it. No one likes to be talked to like a baby.

---

"Well, I will see you in an hour Misty. This time don't be late." Iruka said seriously.

Iruka and I had just finished training. He was annoyed because I kept finishing his sentences. I still did quite well in chakra control. He was teaching me hand seals, and I knew them because in my spare time back home I found them online and practiced them. He was going to teach me the Bunshin no Jutsu soon and I couldn't wait. Tonight, I would be working on my Taijutsu.

"I won't, see you then." I said. I was starting to become less shy around him now. Being with someone for three hours really breaks the ice.

I ran to my home and Museibi followed. He wasn't having too much fun during training because he didn't need to know how to do this yet. I think he would have more fun tonight.

I reached home around 5:21. I made myself dinner and gave Museibi his dinner. I was happy that he liked the cat food. When we were done and everything was cleaned up, it was 5:45.This time I wouldn't be late. I picked up Museibi and he climbed on my shoulder. I left and walked to the building. It was hazy until I hit the busy part of town. There was lights on everywhere. I looked at the passing buildings, and saw team Gai eating at a restaurant. I would have stopped by, but I didn't want to be late.

---

When I reached the center, Iruka wasn't there. I thought he'd be there by now. I felt a presence behind me and turned quickly. I saw a kunai be thrown at me. I was scared, but my body moved to the left.

The kunai sliced my cheek. I winched at the pain. Realizing that I was being attacked, I took out my own kunai and held it hand. I remembered how they had held it on T.V., so that is how I held it.

It was to dark to see for most people, but my eyes were used to seeing in the dark. Museibi hoped off my shoulder and was ready to attack. I looked around and saw a shadow. Not knowing how to throw a kunai, I started to run at it and Museibi followed. He jumped at the figure, but it disappeared. I looked up to see the figure about to land on me. I put my hands up to brace the fall, putting the point of my kunai up. The figure landed on me, and the kunai went it to it, but instead of blood, it disappeared. It was a clone.

I heard a clapping from behind me. Museibi and I turned ready to attack and saw Iruka standing there.

"Good job Misty. I didn't think you were that good. Most students never notice a presence so quickly. It normally takes them a lot of practice." He said casually.

The kunai went limp in my hands. I was just attacked by my sensei, and he acts like it was nothing.

"You're an ass." I said sternly.

"Hey, that is no such language a girl your age should be saying, especially to me." He was upset now.

I decided to use this against him, "And I give a rats-ass why? You shouldn't have attacked your own student shit head." I said sarcastically. The funny part was, he didn't notice the sarcastic part.

"I said there should be no such langue coming from you. It should defiantly not be aimed to me either!" He was very angry now.

I backed down and put my shy look back on.

"For your disobedience, you will do 100 laps around the track."

He led me to the academy and brought me to the track.

"NOW GET STARTED." He yelled.

Museibi and I started running laps.

---

I had done 86 laps, and had already started feeling the sharp pain in my knees. I kept going though. The pain was very intense now. I hadn't had this kind of pain in my knees for a while.

I was about to start my 90th lap, when I fell to the ground. My knees had locked up. I put to much strain on them. Museibi turned around and ran back to me. He could sense my pain.

"What are you doing. You still have ten more laps to do. Get going." Iruka still wasn't over me cussing at him. He stood and walked over to me.

"I can't." I said in a painful voice.

He immediately was serious, "What's wrong?"

"It's my knees, they won't move. It is from the constant running. I put to much strain on them." I pulled my self up to a sitting position. My knees where in extreme pain.

"Why didn't you tell me about this earlier. I wouldn't have had you run for so long if I knew your knees would do this." Iruka was worried, but at the same time annoyed.

"You never asked me if I had any troubles with anything, so I didn't say anything. I thought I would be able to do this, but now I won't be able to walk for a while." I said in an apologetic voice.

"I thought it would be obvious to say something, but I guess I should have known that you wouldn't say any thing. How long before you will be able to walk again?" He asked.

"What time is it?" I was never sure how long it would take, but I had an idea.

"It is 7:55."

"I will be able to walk before our training session is over." I said calmly.

"Are you sure you will be alright?" He asked worriedly.

"Hai."

He picked me up in a piggy back position and walked to the bench he had been sitting on. He put me down on it, and Museibi jumped into my lap. I started petted him. Iruka was weary of him, but eventually started to pet him.

---

About 30 minutes passed before I was able to walk again. After convincing Iruka I would be fine, we started my taijutsu training.


	4. Just a Walk

Ok a new chapter! now people with all the hits I get I only have two reviews! and I thank _Pheonix Lake_ for my reviews. now I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

**Just a Walk**

I woke to my alarm. It was 5:00 because I was told to meet the team at 6 a.m. We would pick out a mission for the day.

It had been about a year since I first woke up in Konoha. I had settled in and made many new friends. I knew most of the Genins now, and their Jounin trainers. I made friends with all of them. I was glad I had Myou to show me around too. She also seemed happy that she had many knew friends. Museibi was stronger now, and we have a few techniques that we do together.

I was tired of getting up so early after not getting to bed till around ten. I was glad today that Iruka gave me the day off because I had finally perfected a new technique. I would make clones of Museibi and me, and when the enemy was preoccupied with the clones, I would make Museibi look like me. Museibi would charge from the front while I snuck up behind them and make my move. This was any move I wanted to do, depending on the situation. It was hard because of the chakra it used.

During a lot of my training sessions, Team Gai would come and help. They gave me pointers and helped me during our missions. Well everyone except Neji. He would help a little with training, but he wasn't the one for constructive criticism.

---

It was 5:30 when Museibi and I finished our breakfast. We left to the center. Myou had shown me some short cuts, so it only took my 15 minutes to get there depending on how fast I walked. Today I was in the mood to walk slowly. I was still tired from yesterdays training session.

When I arrived at the building, it was about 5:50. Lee was already there waiting for the rest of the team.

"Good morning Misty-chan. How was your training yesterday?" He was lively when he said this, so he was defiantly awake.

"Morning Lee, training was good." I said in a tired voice.

Lee was always the first one here, and when I got here normally someone else like Neji was here, but today it was just Lee and I.

---

**Lee's Pov**

This was the first time in a while since it was just Misty and I. Since I first met her I have gotten to know her. There have been many times that I have tried to ask her out, but someone always came in at the last second.

'_I just realized, it is mostly Gai-sensei that appears when I am about to ask Misty-chan out. I wonder if there is a connection.'_

I would think that someone would be here in a bit, but I could try and ask her out now.

"Misty-chan." I said ready to tell her my feelings.

"Hai?" She didn't seem to have any idea of what I would say.

"I was wondering if you would like to go on a…"

"Hey Lee, Hey Misty." Ten-ten was not that fare from us now.

Dam-it, why is it that when I am going to ask her out on a date, someone gets in the way.

---

**Misty's Pov**

Ten-ten was running over to us. I had noticed lately that Lee has been trying to ask me something, but stops when someone comes around.

"Good morning Ten-ten. Where's Neji?" I was surprised that he wasn't with her.

"I don't know. He wasn't there when I reached his house." She said in a wondering voice.

I felt a presence, and turned to Neji sitting a tree behind me.

"How long have you been there?" I asked in a sharp but playful voice.

"Not long." That was all I got from him. I knew Neji was a quiet person, but he barely talked at all, I mean how is he going to be a successful ninja if he won't talk to anyone?

---

It was a while before Gai arrived. We entered and went to get a mission.

"Lets see." The Hokage went through his list of missions.

"There no C ranks available, and I don't think a B rank it ok for Misty. There is only a couple D rank missions left now. Let's see, Mrs. Yama need help on her horse barn…"

I perked up; I had a lot of experience with horses back in America.

"...A baby-sitter for Mrs. Hananoki twins, and weeding for Mrs. Hoozuki. Those are your choices." He said with a smile.

They team didn't seem to like any of those choices. They all had disappointed looks, like this would be a very boring day.

I decided on my own, "Hokage-sama if it is alright, could I help Mrs. Yama. I don't care what the rest of the team does, as long as it is ok with you."

He started, "I don't see why…"

"Don't worry Hokage-sama we would be glad to join Misty-chan on the horse barn today." Lee interrupted.

"Ok then it is settled. This mission should take you all day. I will see you then." The Hokage smiled and waved to the next team to come up.

As we left Ten-ten got her say in it, "Lee are you mad! We don't know anything about horses. How are we going to help if we don't know what to do?"

Neji was shooting a glare at Lee, and Gai looked like he wanted no part in this fight.

"Guys calm down. I know a lot about horses, I can help you, I'm sure the most we will be doing is grooming." I had to stop the fight since Gai wouldn't.

---

We arrived at the barn, and I had more than I could bargain for. There were some 20 horses, and the paddocks were a mess. Mrs. Yama was glad that she finally had some help. She wanted us to groom, and clean the paddocks and stalls. I could tell this was going to be a long day.

"Ok, Misty I'm leaving you in charge. I'll see you guys later." Gai said quickly, and then he disappeared in a puff smoke.

"It's nice to get some help here. Today I need you to clean the horses, stalls, and paddocks." Mrs. Yama said happily. She left us to do other things.

"First we'll need to bring the horses in from the paddocks, and I'll show you how. Neji, Lee, you will clean the paddocks out. Ten-ten and I will clean the horses and their stalls." I said in an efficient voice.

I showed them how to harness and lead a horse and how to clean the paddocks. I then showed Ten-ten how to groom a horse and clean stalls.

"Hey Ten-ten," I said while the boys were off doing there job.

"Yea?"

"Between us, I gave the boys the harder job. Cleaning the paddocks is real bother. Me personally, I would rather clean the horse and their stalls. Especially since the horses have been their paddocks long than their stalls," I said in a sheepish voice.

At this we both started laughing. It was funny that the boys hadn't noticed that we had the easiest job. I had noticed that the stalls were basically clean, so I decided to take advantage of this. We finished cleaning the horses quickly and decided to see if any of the paddocks were done yet.

---

**Lee's Pov**

We had been cleaning the paddocks for a while now, and were quite sick of it. They smelt horrible, and were coved it horses crap. I think I have some of it on my sandals too.

"Hey Lee," Neji said something first for once.

"Yea?"

"Do you think we got taken advantage of?" He asked normally.

"You know I was thinking of that. I doubt that Misty would take advantage of us though. She is to sweet, even know she knows more about this than we do." I said trying to act cool.

"Yea not muc…"

"I see you have at least finished one paddock. Oh by the way, were you talking about me?" Misty was sitting on the gate casually as if there was nothing else to do.

---

**Misty Pov**

I guess they had started to catch on to the fact of the hard job thing. O-well, at least they finished one paddock so Ten-ten and I can start cleaning the stalls.

"Of-course not Misty-chan. I wouldn't talk about you behind your back. We were just wondering if you had given us the... " _Thump._ He was stopped when Neji threw a rock at his head. "What was that for!?" He yelled. Neji gave him a shut up look.

"Hey you two no fighting, you have a job to do." Ten-ten came up behind me. She seemed annoyed at the two.

After Ten-ten and I lead the horses to the paddock, we cleaned the stalls. We finished very quickly, so we decided to wait before we went outside. This was so we didn't have to help the boys.

---

We had been talking and laughing for about an hour before we went outside.

"How's it coming guys?" I asked as we walked over to the Paddocks.

"This is the last load." Lee said efficiently.

When they were out, I opened the gate to let the horses out into the other paddocks. The sun was setting and it made the sky look beautiful. It was orange, red, pink, and yellow mixed into one. I decided to sit on the fence for a while to watch as the sun sank slowly behind the horizon.

Lee came and hoped up on to the fence and joined me in watching the sunset in silence.

---

**Lee's Pov**

I sat next to Misty on the fence as the mission ended. She was watching the sunset. I guess it was a beautiful sight. The wind blew gently caressing her cheek. Her hair blew gently in the breeze, like a leaf falling to the ground. She seemed so beautiful in the light.

"Misty." I said softly.

"Hai?" She wasn't even looking at me, she seemed in thought.

"I was wondering if yo…." I was interrupted by a voice in the distance.

"Lee, Misty, come on were waiting for you!" Ten-ten yelled.

We looked back to see Ten-ten next to Neji waving her arm, and behind them was Gai-sensei with a little smile.

---

**Misty's Pov**

I was thinking of home before Lee said something. Like this morning, he was interrupted by Ten-ten, and like before, he didn't finish. I brushed it off; in time I would find out what Lee wanted.

We hoped off the fence and walked to the group. We stayed in silence for a little of the way.

"Misty, would you meet me tonight in front of the Hokage's building." Lee said in a hushed voice that seemed in deep thought.

I gave him a look of concern and confusion, but answered anyway. "Hai," I said in a small seemingly sad voice.

We joined the group and walked back. Lee looked sad and was quiet for a change. I had strayed behind the group, and Ten-ten and Neji joined me.

"Misty, what's wrong with Lee?" Ten-ten said in a whisper.

I whispered back, "I don't know. He is in a depressed mood for some reason, but I can't read his face. What do you think Neji?"

"I don't know." He said in an 'I don't care' voice, but his face had a hint of concern on it.

---

I had gotten home around 7:00. Museibi was annoyed because he didn't have anything to do today. I thought he would like a run, so he was happy a little after that. We had a quick dinner and I was just lounging on the couch. The imaged of Lee's face came into my mind. I don't know why, I didn't really feel anything for him. I guess that it was his aura that just brought me to be worried about him; he was never like that.

I looked at the clock, it read 8:28. Lee had asked me to meet him, since I said yes I couldn't just pass it off. That might put him in a more depressed mood tomorrow.

I left and made my way to the building. When I got there, Lee stood looking solemn and sad. When he saw me his aura changed like he was glad to see me.

"Misty-chan, I'm glad you came," He said in a cheerful voice. I walked slowly over, feeling sick.

'_Wait why do I feel sick? It's not like I like Lee or anything. Maybe I feel sad from early today.'_

"What is it that you wanted Lee?" I asked with curiosity.

"Um….yea….I wanted to ask you if you…. um….." He seemed flustered.

"You alright?" I asked with concern.

"Um…yea…I was wondering…if…you…um….."

---

**Lee's Pov**

Why I was stumbling with my words was beyond me. I was normally good at doing this.

"Yea….would…you like to….um" I was still stuttering

'_Think what should I say!? I should just say it! "Misty would you go out with me"'_

I kept repeating this in my head.

"Lee?" Misty seemed curious in what was wrong.

I finely blurted out, "Misty would you train with me?"

'_What!!! Why did I say that? I just wanted to ask her out, instead I ask her to train_.' Mentally I hit myself.

"Um…sure, why not?" She said slowly.

---

**Misty's Pov**

I don't know why he was stuttering so much just to ask me to train.

Well after all that, I couldn't just say no to him. He tried very hard to ask me to train, which is weird, so I couldn't hurt him.

We waked in silence to the training grounds. When we got there, we started training with our taijutsu.

---

I jumped off the tree and landed on the ground hard. My knees were in extreme pain, but I ignored it. I stood firmly and faced Lee who was ready to charge. When he did Museibi came from his hiding spot to ambush him, but Lee avoided it with ease. He jumped and was about to land a punch when I quickly jumped up above him and landed a kick on his back. I sent flying to the ground with a ground shaking impact.

I landed, "Opps, sorry Lee I didn't mean it to be so hard."

I walked over to where he landed when there was no answer. Lee was laying there unconscious.

"Lee! Are you Ok?" I came running over to him. I knew my kick was hard, but I couldn't have been that hard. I fell to my knees, putting more pain on them.

"Lee, Lee wake up." I said in a worried voice. I shook his shoulder. There was no reaction from him. I bent down and put my ear to his chest, his heart was beating slowly.

"O-my god, LEE!" I shouted. He wasn't breathing, how was this? He should have more strength than me, so how is it he isn't breathing. I started crying.

"LEE, LEE, YOU NEED TO WAKE UP! LEE!" I shouted, shaking him hard.

"Ow…..Ow…..Ok….Ok……I'm….awake. Stop….shaking…..me." He said through the violent shaking.

My tears slowed, "Lee are you alright?"

He laughed, "I got you good. I can't believe you fell for that."

Immediately my sadness was replaced with anger. "YOU BAKA! DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" I was furious with him.

"Ha-ha, you should have heard yourself. You actually believed that I was dying. I mean, why were you crying?" He said with an amused voice as he stood.

Even though my knees had locked up while I was sitting, I forced with all my might, and through extreme amounts of pain, to stand. I finally got up and glared at him.

"Lee, that wasn't funny. I was worried about you." I said in an angry, yet sad voice.

"Are you Ok?" He asked.

"Lee, I never want to see a friend die in front of me. I have witnessed something horrible, and saw so many people die because of it. It was terrible. I told myself that I would choose die before letting a friend die." I was sad and deep in thought. I was remembering what had happened, that was what started making me shy. I had experienced more than what normal 14 year olds experience.

"Sorry, I didn't know." He said in a solemn voice. He was upset that he had brought back scars of the past.

Deciding to change the mood, "Hey Lee, I must be getting good if I could land a kick on you." I said in a smartass voice.

"Don't count on it. I let you get that kick in." He said in a 'yea right' voice.

"No way, I defiantly hit you with my own abilities. Not by you letting me." I said in a childish voice.

We started laughing hard. Lee was fun to hang around; he always made everything better with humor.

"We should get back soon." Lee said through his laughter.

We started to walk, but I froze. I had a sudden shock go through my body before I fell to the ground. I had pushed my knees over the edge, now they wouldn't move no matter how hard I tried.

"Ha-ha nice try, but I'm not going to fall for that. Come on, I just did that to you, so if you think I am going to fall for it, then you got another thing coming." He said in a disbelieving voice.

"I'm not fooling, and if you don't believe me, then you can go find Iruka-sensei and leave me here. I have always had bad knees, and if I push them to hard they lock up. After all that training we did, you don't think me knees weren't put under a lot of strain? I can't walk for a while now, so have fun finding Iruka-sensei, bye." I said in a harsh, yet painful voice.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know. Here let me help you." Lee had an apologetic look as he came over to me. He picked me up into a piggy back and he started walking to the village.

We walked in silence for a while before it was broken. "Misty I lied before, you did get better. I didn't expect that kick to be so hard." He said in a playful voice.

"Sorry, I didn't expect it to be so hard either. I just didn't pay attention to what I was doing." I said apologetically.

"No worries, I should have been a little more aware." He said with something in his voice, I just couldn't quite put it.

"Hey Lee what you said before, was that the question that you really wanted to ask me?" Something didn't seem right when he tried asking me to train with him.

"Um…well……Yea, of course that is what I wanted to ask you." He said in a nervous voice.

"Ok," I said disbelievingly.

We walking in silence for the rest of the way till we reached the street.

"Which way from here?" Lee asked.

"Go right, then after you're out of the busy part of town, go left, then head straight." I said in a tired voice.

I don't know why, but I was really tired. As we walked, my eyes became heavier, as I slowly fell into a deep sleep.

---

**Lee's Pov**

Misty's weight became heavier, she also became limp. She must have fallen asleep on me.

'S_he seems so peaceful when she sleeps'_

I wonder if I should wake her up when I get to her house. I think I shouldn't, that would be rude if she is sleeping so soundly.

---

I reached her house quickly, it was hard to tell which one was hers, but I looked at the number on her key. I opened the door and walked to the couch, where I put her down. I had put her in a sitting position so I could sit down next to her. She wasn't heavy, it was I was tired from training, and that kick.

I watched her sleep for a little while before I looked at the clock in the kitchen. The clock read 10:35. No wonder why I am tired, it is very late. I gave a big yawn, as my eyes became heavy.

'_Good thing there is no training tomorrow.'_ I slowly closed my eyes, and I fell into a deep sleep.

---

**Misty's Pov**

I heard birds singing out the window, which woke me up. I was lying against something, and it was warm. I snuggled deeper into whatever it was. It felt nice because normally my house is cold in the morning. I slowly opened my eyes seeing that I was in the living room.

'_Why am I in my living room, shouldn't I be in bed?'_ I wonder how I got here. I tried remembering the night before, when it hit me. I had fallen asleep on Lee's back when we were walking home. He must have put me here, then why do I feel so warm and comfortable?

I turned over slowly to look at a familiar face. Lee was sleeping behind me, but how and why? I quickly jumped off the couch holding back a scream. He was sleeping so soundly that I didn't want to disturb him. It was all to surprising to me, did something happen last night?

Deciding to ask Lee when he woke up, I pulled out a blanked and laid it upon him. He looked peaceful sleeping there. I bet he is a heavy sleeper. Wait, what about Museibi?

"Museibi, here kitty, kitty, kitty. Where are you Museibi?" I said in a whispered voice.

Museibi came causally in, happily then, went into a defense stance when he saw Lee.

"Museibi no, leave him be. He is just sleeping." I said in a warning voice, but still softly.

I walked into the kitchen and decided to make a good breakfast for Lee. After all, he did bring me all the way home on his back. Even though he fell asleep beside me, he still deserved something.

---

I was finishing up making fish, rice, and tea when I heard a rusting in the living room. Then what happened next was unexpected.

"MY GOD! I am so sorry Misty, I didn't mean it." Lee said in a worried, apologetic tone.

I came running in to see what was wrong. He was standing up, looking at me with a very distinct look of worry and embarrassment on his face. He was also blushing madly, and I mean madly. His whole face was red; this made my face go a little red as I realized why he was so sorry.

"It's alright Lee, there is no need to worry about it." I said in a calming voice.

"But..." Lee tried to protest.

"Don't worry about it, now come on breakfast is ready." I said cutting him off, and trying to bring up another topic as I pushed him into the kitchen

We sat down, and Lee's expression changed quickly. He had a big smile on his face now. I had gone a little overboard with breakfast, and kind of put out a big buffet.

"Thank you Misty-chan!" He said happily as he started to eat the food.

I started eating too, but I didn't eat that much because I wasn't that hungry. Instead I sipped at my tea.

"This...is….awe…..some." Lee said while eating. He really enjoyed my cooking, and I thank my mom for my talent. She taught me everything I know about cooking and when we moved, she widened my variety with Japanese cooking.

---

Lee had finished all the food I had laid out. I held back my look of surprise, I guess since he is a guy, then he should be able to eat a lot. I started to collect plates and bring them to the sink to be washed, but Lee stopped me.

"You made me breakfast, at least let me do the dishes." Lee said in a hopeful voice.

"It's ok, I'll do them."

"No, let me." He said in a demanding voice.

"Ok, how about we do them together." I suggested since he wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Ok then." He said finally agreeing.

---

We had just finished cleaning up when the doorbell rang. I didn't even get to the door before it went flying open.

"Misty are you alright? Aikou told me that he saw some guy go into your house." Myou came running in with Aikou right behind her. She stopped when she saw Lee in a white apron in front the sink. "Hahaha, oh good morning Lee." Myou laughed from how stupid he looked.

"Umm…good morning." He said slowly.

"Sorry false alarm, bye Misty," she said in a sly voice.

"Ok, bye," I said as she closed the door. I looked at Lee who was red with embarrassment. I could feel my checks flushing too. "Umm…sorry. I didn't mean for anyone to see you like that," I said with my hand on my neck.

"It's ok, you didn't know." He said still blushing.

I looked at the clock which read 8:47. I would be going soon; I was supposed to do something for Myou today.

---

**Flash Back**

"Hey Misty, you know that quiet kid in your group?" Myou asked casually.

"Neji? Yea, what about him?" I asked.

"Could you….umm….asked him on a date for me?" She asked blushing. I gave a little sweat drop.

"I guess I could, but you know he will say no." I said trying to make sure she understood him. I know that she has been hanging around him a lot lately, and was slowly getting to know him.

"I know, but maybe you could come along. If you are going, then you could force him to come, and I won't feel alone because he most likely won't talk." She said hopefully.

"It is a good idea, but I don't have anyone to go with." I said trying to get out of it.

"That's easy; you could ask Lee to go with you. That way Neji has someone he knows and I have someone I know." She said hopefully.

"Lee?" I said starting to blush. "Why Lee? It's not like we have something." I said roughly.

"Ok, what ever you say." She said slyly. "So you will ask him and Lee? Please, please, pleassssse." She was starting to get annoying now.

"Ok, Ok, I'll ask them, just stop saying please." I said finally.

---

**End of Flashback**

I hadn't asked Lee yet, and I would be asking Neji today, so might as well.

"Thank you Misty-chan, and sorry for earlier." Lee said as he started to leave. I walked out with him.

"I said there's no need to worry for earlier. It's ok, and Lee." I said. This was going to be hard.

"Hai?" He seemed a little confused.

"Would you like to go on a double date with me? We would be going with Neji and Myou to a karaoke bar." I said in a small voice starting to blush. Wait why was I blushing, it didn't mean anything. Lee and I were just friends, and I was doing this for Myou.

"Really!? Hai, I will!" He said in a happy voice with a little redness in his cheeks. He ran off in a good mood.

Now that that is done, off to ask Neji. I should have asked Neji before Lee, I mean what if Neji says no then I'm stuck with Lee all alone.

---

I found Neji wandering around the center of the town market.

"Hey Neji!" I yelled after him before he turned a corner. He stopped seeing me run after him. "Neji, would you go…."

"No, I won't go on a date with you." He rudely interrupted.

"What? I wasn't going to ask you on a date with me." I said with a surprised look. "I was going to ask if you wanted to go on a double date with Myou." I said in a small voice. _'Please say yes, o-please say yes. Don't let me be stuck with Lee.'_

"I guess it will be alright. Who is this other couple?" He asked with suspicion.

"Oh, were not a couple, but it is Lee and me." I said in voice to get him to understand that Lee and I were just friends.

"I see, where are we going?" He said in his normal tone.

"We are going to a karaoke bar." I said quickly.

"Hn." That was all he had to say as he turned and walked away. That was a close one, if he said no… I shuttered at the thought.

I ran to find Myou at the shelter. When I got there I gave her the good news.

"Really? I can't believe he said yes. I'm so happy." She said blushing like mad. I sweat dropped.

"Yea, I didn't think he would say yes either. I was relived." I said with a small sigh. I looked at the clock to see it read 1:58. O-no not again, if I'm late Iruka-sensei will kill me.

"Got to go, bye Myou, bye Aikou." I said running out of the store. Museibi hoped off my shoulder as we both took off to the Hokage's building. Lucky for us it wasn't to far away.

* * *

ok, I hope that was to your liking. now people I would like some constructive criticism. if you think I am moving fast please tell. now, please R&R, thanks 


	5. I'm Sorry

Ok, I'm kicking off the New Year with a new chapter! Enjoy people.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

**I'm Sorry**

Museibi and I slide to a stop to see Iruka impatiently tapping his foot.

"Why are you late, again?" He said in a harsh tone.

"Um…well, I had to do something important." I said in a guilty voice.

"Something more important than training?" He said annoyed.

"Hey at least I'm not like an hour late, I'm what three minutes late." I said also annoyed. He started walking away from me without a word. I got him there, but he didn't even tell me what we were doing today.

We stopped in front of a pond when Iruka finally said something.

"Today I'll be teaching you to control your chakra better by teaching you to walk on water." He said. "To walk on water you must concentrate our chakra into your feet. Then as you walk you must keep changing its flow to keep your balance." He showed me and walked out into the middle of the pond.

Museibi sat out because cats don't like water remember. I gathered chakra into me feet and put my foot on the water. It felt stable so I moved my weight to the foot, and I fell in.

"Ahh, dam-it." I cursed myself.

He laughed as I pulled out of the water. "You won't get it that quickly; it takes a lot of practice." He said in a smart-ass voice.

"I'll show you." I muttered under my breath.

"What?"

"Nothing," I covered up.

---

It was around 3 when I pulled my self out of the water, again. I have been doing this for an hour, why can't I get it. I calmed myself and focused hard. I put my foot on the water and tested. It felt stable; in fact it felt like I was still on the ground. I took another step, and another.

I was now standing next to a shocked Iruka.

"How did you get it so quickly?" He asked in shock.

"Like I said, I would get it quicker than you would." I said in a smart-ass voice.

I walked over to the edge and called Museibi. "Hey, got it down so you can come over. I'm not going to fall." I said in a trusting voice.

He was hesitant, but came over to me and I picked him up. Like always, he climbed onto my shoulder and I walked back to Iruka.

"Now what are we going to? It was obvious that you expected to do this for the whole training session, and be lazy." I said sheepishly. I looked at Iruka who had a big smile on his face.

"Misty come here." He said in a strange voice.

I took a step back as he reached out to me. What was he doing? He grabbed me and I fell into the water. I came up to see Museibi climbing onto the water and walking to the shore dripping wet. I glared at Iruka.

"What was that for?" I asked harshly.

"Nothing, I just interfered with your chakra control for a little pay back." He said slyly.

"Pay back for what?"

"Not to you, it was for Museibi. From when he scratched me." He said happily.

I dove under the water and swam to the bottom. _'That wasn't cool! I'm going to get him back for Museibi.'_ I swam under him and slowly came up behind him. I came above the water with great stealth. I grabbed his ankles and pulled him under.

I pulled myself up into a sitting position on the water. When Iruka came up I started laughing hard.

"That wasn't funny!" He yelled. This only caused me to laugh harder. He swam over to me and put a hand on my arm. I fell in swallowing a big gulp of water. I came up coughing and saw Iruka floating there laughing.

"Very...cough…funny…cough" I said through my extensive coughing. When I finally stopped, Iruka was still floating there laughing. I swam over to him and grabbed his shoulders. "Take this!" I said dunking him under the water.

This time he came up coughing while I laughed. He came over to dunk me, but I swiftly dove under the water and swam to the middle of the pond. I was really good at holding my breath for a long time. I sat down on the floor and watched as Iruka's feet moved towards me and away. He was looking for me and not having to much luck.

I could feel my air staring to shorten and decided that he had worried enough. I pushed off the ground and started swimming, but I was pulled back. I was expecting Iruka to be behind me, but when I turned I didn't see Iruka. There was some guy that I hadn't seen in any Naruto episodes. His eyes were full of hate, and it was frightening.

I tried to pull free, but no luck. I had to get Iruka, but how. I decided to do a risky attempt to get his attention. I let out the last of my air to form a bid bubble bunch to float to the top.

---

**Iruka's Pov**

Where is she? She has been down there for to long. I turned around to see a big burst of bubbles form about a yard away. _'O-no, she must be drowning!'_ It could be a possible joke, but there is no time to think about.

I dived under the water where I saw the bubbles. I swam down the bottom and looked up to see Misty being held down by a ninja. When she saw me she reached out to me before closing her eyes. She must have run out of oxygen on that bubble bunch she sent.

I had to work quickly. I formed hand seals and created several water clones. I swam with them all to Misty's aid. I sent two to come from behind, and the rest surrounded the guy. As we pulled out our kunai and stabbed him, he disappeared into the water. Must have been a water clone.

I grabbed Misty and swam to the surface. I quickly pulled myself out and ran across the water to the shore. I laid her down and put an ear to her chest. She was barely breathing. I pushed on the chest to try and get her to start going. I had no choice but to perform CPR.

I slowly opened her moth and applied air. I did this a couple times before she started coughing. She sat up fast and drew a kunai.

"Calm down Misty, he's gone." I said in a calming voice.

---

**Misty's Pov**

I woke up to feeling lips pressed against mine. It was sudden as I felt air move into me. I sat up coughing. I drew a kunai ready for battle, but was calmed by Iruka.

"What happened?" I asked urgently.

"It's ok, it was a clone, and I took care of it. You weren't breathing so I preformed CPR to revive you." He said in a worried voice. Wait, he preformed CPR on me. I started to blush slightly. It felt so weird to me. I looked at Iruka like an older brother, so having him perform CPR on me felt wrong.

"Is something wrong?" He asked still worried.

"No I'm fine." I said slowly. I looked to find Museibi sitting in a tree, ready to attack. I stood up quickly and jumped to him.

"Wait you shouldn't move yet." Iruka warned.

I paid no attention to him. I needed to find out what Museibi was staring at. When I looked in the direction that Museibi was staring at I saw the man that had held me under the water. In no time I threw my kunai at him also taking out a couple of shuriken.

The man jumped just barely missing my kunai. Iruka jumped up beside me as the man threw a couple of shrunken, which Iruka blocked with own.

"Misty, go this is to dangerous for you." He said quickly.

"No," I said in a voice that told him I was going no where.

We jumped back as a kunai with an exploding note was thrown at us.

"It's too dangerous for you, now go" He said harshly.

I ignored what he said as I located the stranger's position.

"Museibi, nijuu-ihyou now." I yelled to Museibi.

He jumped over to me. "Bunshin no jutsu" I said quietly. Suddenly there were several clones of Museibi and me. "Henge no jutsu" I transformed Museibi into me and sent all of them at the man. I ran around to be behind him. He was concentrating on my clones to much to realize that I was behind him.

He had taken out almost all my clones, except for one clone of Museibi and Museibi was still changed into me. I then ran at him and drew out my kunai. He was on the ground so it was easy for me to get to him. He threw a kunai at Museibi, but he dodged it easily. I was right behind him now. He was ready to avoided Museibi's attack, but was surprised when he was stopped. I quickly ran and grabbed his neck putting my kunai against it.

My heart was racing like mad. I let go of the jutsu's and just stood there holding this guy. I was slightly shaking.

"Ha-ha, I see you have never killed a person before, you are weak." The man said coldly.

---

**Flashback**

"Nooooo! Stop it all of you, stop fighting," I screamed at all the people fighting. I was holding a knife that I had found on the ground. All the big men were fighting and killing each other. "STOP!" I shrieked.

"I'll shut you up you little brat. You're weak!" A man said harshly as he walked over to me. He picked me up by my collar and held me so I couldn't see his face.

"Let me go." I yelled and squirmed in his grasp.

"Shut up weakling!" He yelled as he balled his hand into a fist.

"I SAID LET GO!" I yelled and thruster the knife deep into his chest. He let out a gasp and blood flew onto my cheek. His grip loosened and I fell to the ground. His body landed next to me with his eyes still open with shock in them. I screamed.

---

**End of Flashback**

Rage overtook as I pressed the kunai hard on his throat.

"Don't ever call me weak." I said in a cold and very harsh voice. I clenched the kunai firm and slowly made a little slice into his neck. His blood ran down my kunai and onto my hand. He winced at the pain.

"Misty, enough." He said firmly holding my arm. He quickly switched positions with me. I was standing there not knowing what happened. "You stay here, I'll be right back." He hit the guy on the head and he fell unconscious, then he jumped away.

I fell to the ground staring at my hand. His blood was still there and it ran down my arm and dripped off my elbow. I didn't know what came over me. It was a strange feeling of hate, and death. I felt like I wanted to kill him.

I started crying hard. I couldn't tell myself to stop because I realized what I was about to do. If Iruka wasn't there, then I would have another death on my hands.

"Why? Why? Why do I feel like this is all wrong?" I said to myself. My life was always going in a direction I didn't want. "What happened to me Museibi?" I looked at my friend who looked like he was concerned. I know he couldn't answer me with words, but he did come over and curled up in my lap.

I picked him up and hugged him. I was still crying, and getting his fur wet. I just held onto him like he was the only one I could talk to.

---

I had calmed down before Iruka had come back. I was just sitting on the water with an emotionless look on my face. Iruka landed and looked around a bit till he noticed me on the water. He walked out to me and sat down next to me.

"Misty, what was that all about?" He asked calmly.

I didn't answer him. I just sat there with no emotions. They had all been cried out of me. I had no need to talk about anything to anyone. I just wanted all this to end, I had a kunai in my hand the whole time I was sitting on the water. I held it up and looked at with a longing to just die.

"Misty, killing yourself will not answer your problems. Now tell me, what happened?" He asked still calm, and taking the kunai out of my hands.

"I don't know," I said in a quiet voice with no emotion.

---

Iruka had eventually let me go home saying that there would be no practice tonight. I was grateful because the last thing I wanted to do was practice. I took a long hot show. It felt like all my troubles were just disappearing.

It was 9:30 when I had finished dinner. I just felt like sleeping it all off. I know after I slept I would feel better tomorrow.

---

It was Saturday, so I had no training with Iruka. I had felt better since the attack on Thursday. I was back to my normal self.

I rolled over and looked at my clock, 7:25. Not to bad of a time to wake up on the weekend. I slowly pulled myself out of bed and walked to the kitchen. When I reached the living room I felt a presence.

"Who's there?" I said in a harsh voice.

"Whoa Misty, when did you get so harsh?" A familiar voice came from the kitchen.

"Myou you need to stop doing that." I said in a calm voice as I walked into the kitchen. I started fixing breakfast. "Would you like something to eat?"

"No I already ate. I came over to see if you remember what day it was today." She said happily.

"Um…I think its Saturday. Why?" I asked still half asleep.

"You're still asleep I can see. Tonight is the night of our date." She was surprised I had forgotten. I perked up, that was right. Me, Neji, her, and Lee were supposed to go to the karaoke bar today.

"That's right. I can't believe I forgot about it." I said now awake.

"Yea, you're going to get Neji and Lee and be there at 7:00 got it." She said demandingly.

"Hai, I got it. I won't forget this time." I said while sitting down to eat my toast.

"Good, I'll see you then. Later!" She called as she ran out the door. I could now eat my toast in peace.

---

I was now walking up a little path to the top of the cliff that the four Hokage's were carved onto. I had found a little spot to think up there. It had a beautiful view, and was quiet.

I reached my spot and sat down at the edge of the cliff. I sat there quietly thinking of what happened Thursday. I suddenly felt a presence and looked up into a tree to see Kakashi reading his perverted book. He looked up and saw me staring at him.

"Hello Misty-san. What are you doing up here?" He asked casually.

"Just thinking." I said slowly turning my head back to the view.

"It's a beautiful view isn't it?" Kakashi was now sitting beside me no longer with his book.

"Hai," I said quietly.

I normally found Kakashi up here, but that was at night. I never really saw him during the day up here. I looked at him, and he had a far off look in his eye. His aura seemed sad and distant. I don't know why, but I felt like I wanted to give him a hug. Maybe because it was his aura that gave me that impression, but I doubt that was what he wanted.

"Hai?" He had noticed me staring at him.

"Oh, it's nothing." I said quickly.

I remembered his past, and how sad it was. He still blames himself for what happened to his friends.

We had sat in silence for about 30 minutes, and it was about time that I left.

"Bye Kakashi. Thank you for sitting with me." I said as I stood up. He stood up as well.

"It's ok, I normally am up here." He said slightly amused. Even though he wasn't showing it, his aura still seemed sad and distance. He started to walk away slowly, while reading his book.

"Wait!" I called out.

"Hai?" He turned around and looked at me.

I walked over to him and stood there. If you compared us, you could defiantly see the difference in height. I looked up at him as he stared down at me. Suddenly I jumped up and embraced him.

"Don't blame yourself." I whispered into his ear.

I let go and started walking away. He was just standing there, surprised at what I just said. I didn't turn around I just kept walking till I knew I was out of sight. I then started running. I stopped and Museibi stopped as well. I looked at the roof tops; they were about five yards away from me. I decided to use the rooftops instead of continuing my run down the cliff path.

I jumped off and just made it to the roof. Museibi had less difficulty in doing this. We continued jumping from rooftop to rooftop till I was far away from the mountain. I really didn't understand why I had hugged him; I guess his aura was to strong for me to resist not hugging him.

I leapt off the roof and started running though the woods. I spotted a clearing ahead of me. I stopped there to catch my breath. When I looked up I knew where I was. I was at the memorial. That means that Kakashi would be here in some time. If he found me, then I would have to explain myself.

I turned to run suddenly feeling a presence. I knew that it was Kakashi.

"Leaving so soon?" I heard a calm voice behind me. I turned to see Kakashi staring at me. Now this felt awkward. "What was that all about?" He asked a little angry, but still calm.

"Umm…I kind of know something that you might not want me to know." I said slowly turning away from him.

"What do you know?" He was suddenly in front of me holding my wrist to prevent me from going anywhere.

I pointed to the stone and quietly said, "Uchiha Obito."

He looked at me now with a sad face. I knew that that was a bad scare that he had.

"I see you know about my eye then." He looked at me and I slowly nodded. I was suddenly in his hug. "Thank you," He whispered into my ear. He then stepped back and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Well that was defiantly unexpected.

---

It was 6:30 when I was ready to leave for my double date. I told Museibi to stay home and watch over the place. I left to get Neji first because he lived closer to me. When I arrived, Neji was waiting for me at his front door.

"Hello Neji, you ready to go?" I asked knowing the answer.

"Hai," Was all I got from him as he started walking to Lee's house. When we got there Lee was just barely ready. He was just getting dressed. When he entered, he was wearing his normal outfit. The boys didn't really dress up at all. Well I shouldn't complain it was not like I was dress up.

"Hello Lee, ready to go?" I asked in a 'finally' voice.

"Hai, I am defiantly ready for our date." He said quite hyper. He had too much energy.

---

We arrived a little before 7:00, but it didn't matter because Myou was already there with a table.

"Hello everyone….hello Neji." Myou said slightly blushing.

"Hello," He said quietly.

"Hey Myou." I said trying to lighten the mood.

We had ordered and were now eating. The food was good and it was fun to watch the people sing. We enjoyed our time talking about events and laughing at jokes. We were there for about an hour or so when it was quiet.

"Hey what are you guys doing here?" I heard Naruto yell as he came in the door. We watched him come in and he was followed by all the other Genins and there Jounin trainers. This was a surprise to all of us. They sat near us and we all started talking and catching up on things.

After they had all eaten we decided that we should do karaoke. Most of the girls lined up, but Lee and Naruto lined up too. We all laughed and had fun while the others sang along to songs that they knew. Lee was up there and had just finished.

"Hey Misty come on up, you have to sing next." Lee yelled over to me. I had sat out because I didn't know any of these songs. I know that I could sing very well, but I still didn't want to sing.

"Why should I?" I yelled back trying to get out of it.

"Because we want to hear you sing now." He yelled happily.

"No," I said sternly. I was suddenly being dragged by Ten-ten and Naruto. They dragged me up onto the stage and Lee handed me the microphone and hoped off.

"Umm…I guess I will be singing to the song 'Into the West'," I said slowly. I put down the microphone because I hated singing into them. They always changed my voice and make me sound weird. Silence became of all the Genins that were around me.

"Lay down, your sweet and wary head. Night is falling; you have come to journeys end…" "…Why do you weep? What are those tears upon your face? Soon you will see, all of your fears pass away. Safe in my arms, you're only sleeping. What can you see, on the horizon? Why do the white gulls call? Across the sea, a pale moon rises. The ships have come to carry you home. And all will turn, to silver glass. A light on the water, all souls pass…." As I sang, I looked around at all the people that I knew. I mostly looked at the boys because this song was more for them. My gaze landed on Kakashi who wasn't reading his book like for the other performances. I looked over all the male Genins and landed on Lee, but I quickly looked away because for some reason I started to blush.

"…Hope fades, into the world of night. Through shadows falling, out of memory and time…" "…A light on the water, grey ships pass into the west." I ended still looking at the guys. Suddenly there was a roar of applause. I looked at everyone and they were yelling and clapping, even Kakashi. It felt so good to have my talent of singing be known. I looked around and spotted Lee who was also clapping and seemed happy. I heard someone yell from the crowd say sing another. This got me going.

First I started singing 'Putting on the Ritz', and then it was 'New York New York'. I ended it with 'Down by the River'. I was having a good time singing and everyone was listening to me. I was surprised when most people like Asuma and Kakashi were actually listening to me sing.

When I stepped off, people started to leave. As I made my way to my table I was getting complements from the Jounins and the Genins were all saying great job and stuff.

I sat down next to Lee who gave me praise like the rest.

"You sing great Misty-chan. Are you not glad I made you go up there?" He said happily.

"Hai, thank you Lee-kun." I said still in my pride.

---

We were told that the restaurant was going to close, so we all had to leave. Slowly everyone left, starting with the Jounins then the Genins. Myou and Neji were the last ones other then Lee and I. Myou soon left with Neji, leaving me with Lee alone.

We started walking to my house because Lee had instead that he walked me home. We walked in silence for most of the way.

"Misty-chan?" Lee said suddenly.

"Hai?"

"I had a lot of fun tonight. How about you?" He asked.

"I had an awesome time. I didn't think anyone would like my songs because there not of your culture." I said bring conversation between us.

"I think that is why we enjoyed listening to them. They were different, and your voice made them sound better. Even without the microphone, you sang loud enough for everyone to hear." He said trying to flatter me.

"Thank you Lee-kun. I'm glad you enjoyed them." I said starting to blush. I was glad for the darkness because he then couldn't see me blushing.

We reached my house a little later. It was getting cold out, so I was glad I was home.

"Hey Lee, would you like to come in for a while? It's quite cold out." I said not realizing it.

"Hai, thank you, it is quite cold out." Lee said thankfully.

I turned on the light to see Museibi sleeping on the couch. I guess he couldn't stay up so late. I looked at the clock and it told me that it was 11:48. Wow it was late; I didn't pay attention to the time while we were there.

I turned to Lee who had made his way to the couch. I had picked up Museibi and put him in his bed without waking him. Lee let out a big yawn as I sat down beside him. I turned on the T.V and flipped through the channels before I found a horror movie playing. I stopped on that because I loved horror movies.

We sat and watched it and I'd laugh when Lee jumped at the scary unexpected parts. We were having fun when I heard rain out the window. I got up and looked, and sure enough it was raining. I jumped as an unexpected sound of thunder and a flash off lighting hit.

"Are you scared of a little storm?" Lee said in a childish voice.

"No, it was just unexpected." I quickly said in protest.

Lee got up and looked out the window as well. He gave a little sigh at the thought of walking home.

"You're not planning to walk home in this are you?" I asked.

"I have no other choice do I?" He said solemnly.

"You do to have another choice. You're going to stay here to night." I said with a little blush.

"I could not stay here two nights. That would be rude to you. Having to take care of me two days and all." He said in protest with a little blush.

"I don't care what you say, you're staying here. This time you will sleep in my guestroom instead of on the couch." When I said this, we both started to blush.

"Um…ok then, I guess I will stay another night." He said slowly.

I looked at the clock which read 1:30. "Hey it's late. I guess we should get to sleep now." I said trying to change the subject off of the other morning. I showed him where he would be sleeping.

"Good night Misty-chan." Lee said with a big yawn.

"Good night Lee-kun." I said closing the door to my room.

---

I woke up with a start. I had another bad dream of the past. I rolled over to look at my clock that said 6:25. I hadn't woken up this early on my own in a while. It was surprising. I slowly rolled out of bed and grabbed my brush. My hair was a mess because I forgot to put it up last night.

I slowly walked into the kitchen and made myself a cup of tea. I drank it slowly as I tried to wake myself. I finished and decided to check on Lee. I would think that he would be up by now. As I slowly walked to the room I gave a big yawn.

I slowly opened the door and peered inside. Lee was sleeping soundly all curled up. I stepped in and leaned against the wall. He had thrown the covers everywhere. He looked kind of funny when he slept.

"No, no Gai-sensei, I have not asked her yet." Lee was talking in his sleep. I stifled my laugh. I wonder what he was talking about. I didn't want to find out, so I quietly walked over and covered him again. I slowly walked out but stopped.

"I know I like her a lot, but I do not want to hurt our friendship." He muttered. What did he mean by ruin his friendship? Lee didn't know too many girls, so who was this 'her'. I guess it is probably Sakura he is talking about. I quietly closed the door on this thought.

---

About an hour later Lee emerged into the kitchen. I quickly made him some tea and toast. I didn't really feel like cooking this morning. He sat and ate thankfully. He finished with a thank you, and I decided to bring up what I heard before.

"Lee, what were you dreaming about?" I asked studying his face.

"Well…um." He started to go red a bit trying to think of an answer. "Um…Gai-sensei and me, that is it, yea." He said with a little laugh.

"Lee I've known you long enough to know when you're lying to me." I said crossing my arms. I walked over to the door and slipped on my sandals. "Fine then, if you're not going to tell me then I'll leave." I said walking out the door.

"Misty-chan wait!" He said trying to get his sandals on and close the door at the same time. By the time this was achieved I was already rounding the corner at the end of the road. "Misty-chan!" I heard the panicked voice in the distance. I decided to play a little trick on him. I jumped a couple trees away and stayed hidden as I saw Lee round the corner. "Dam it, why did I have and go and blow it." He sighed as he sat at the near-by bench.

I wonder when the best time to surprise him would be. I looked around a bit to see if anyone was near by and was startled by a calm voice.

"What are you up to?" I turned to see Kakashi sitting on a tree near-by.

"Shouldn't you be with your class?" I said in a hushed tone.

"I guess, shouldn't you be with someone?" He said looking me over.

"I don't have to be with Iruka-sensei till 2, and Gai's team has the day off because he is not here." I looked over Kakashi carefully trying to see his emotions.

"I mean Lee," he said as his eye curled up.

"What do you mean by that?" I looked at him suspiciously.

"Oh, you know," he said slyly.

"No I don't know," I said in a low harsh tone. Kakashi knew how to get someone going when it came to the simplest conversations.

"You and he have been spending a lot of time together. He has even been staying at your house." He said taking out his book.

"So, the first time was an accident and the second was because there was a storm out. I couldn't let him walk home in that. I mean that's cruel." I said with a huffed voice.

"Well wouldn't you think people might think something is up?" He said looking up at me.

"I never thought of it like that before. But Lee and I a couple?" I said looking at the bottom of me shirt. I had never thought of us as a couple before, just friends; like Muryo and I were before. "Why?" I asked in a hushed voice.

"Hm, why what?" He asked with a slight bit of curiosity.

"Why is it such a problem for girls and boys to be just friends without people thinking it is something more?" I asked in a sad tone. This just reminded me of my past.

"I don't think I have ever thought of it like that before. I guess, I don't know." He said standing up. "I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions like that. I'm sorry Misty-chan." He said before he jumped away. When did he start calling me 'chan'? I looked back to still see Lee sitting on the bench. I sighed; I guess I should go back now. I jumped to a near tree and jumped out in front of Lee.

"Did you miss me?" I said in a childish voice; looking at him for an answer.

"Sorry for lying to you Misty-chan." He said in a solemn voice.

"I shouldn't have asked you my question. Dreams are personal things that shouldn't be forced out of others." I said with a little sigh. I sat down next to him looking at his face.

"I guess that is true, but I should not lie." He said looking at his feet.

"It's ok Lee." I put my arm around him and gave him a sideways hug. His face went a little red as he looked up. "Come on I need to meet Iruka in a little while, you can help me train." I said releasing my hold to stand. I looked over at him as he stood. He looked like he wanted to tell me something. "What is it Lee?"

"Oh, it is nothing, I was just thinking." He gave a little laugh. We walked in silence to where Iruka told me to meet him today.

---

"Well I can see Iruka-sensei is late this time," I said with a huff as I sat on the water.

"What? I could not hear you to well," Lee called from the shore. I forgot he couldn't use chakra.

"Sorry Lee," I called running over to the shore. "I forgot about that," I said with a small smile.

"It does not matter," he said looking over the water. If I could support his weight, I might be able to bring him out there. Might as well give it a try.

"Lee stand up." We both stood up and I took his arm. I placed it around my neck and held it firmly.

"What are you doing?" He looked at me with a slight blush.

"You'll see," I said taking a step onto the water. "Make sure you keep your feet up, or they're going to get wet." I looked at him to see a surprised look on his face. I walked slowly out to the middle of the lake and stopped to keep my balance with the extra weight.

"This is cool," he said looking around. "No one has ever tried to help me like this. Gai-sensei does not really see it either. Wait, how did you see it?" He asked looking at me.

"I'm good at reading faces. I thought you'd like this." I gave him a smile. He smiled back.

"What are you two doing?" A voice came from behind. The surprise made me lose concentration. We fell into the water and I quickly pulled myself up. I looked and saw Kakashi standing at the edge. I was expecting Iruka-sensei to be here, not him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked looking him up and down.

"Where's Lee?" He asked looking around me. I came to realize that I had forgotten about him. I looked around but didn't see him. Dam, did he sink?

"Lee?" I called out.

Quickly I dived under and swam down looking for him. Wow it was a really deep lake I was losing breath before I reached the bottom. Still looking for him, but not seeing him, I swam back up to catch my breath.

"I can't find him," I said urgently to Kakashi who was reading his book.

"Well he probably sank and might drown if you don't do something." He said calmly.

"Me, why don't you help? I couldn't hold my breath long enough to make it to the bottom." I said harshly.

"Did you ever try converting chakra into oxygen?" He looked up at me.

Why didn't I think of that? I quickly dived back down and got as far as I went before.

'_Ok, I need to convert. Concentrate, concentrate, I need to concentrate.'_ I could feel my lungs being filled with air, I did it! I quickly swam down and placed my feet on the bottom. I searched for Lee and saw him tangled in weed. That's why he didn't float back up before. I drew a kunai and swam over to him. I quickly sliced through the weed and grabbed him under his arms. I swam as fast as I could, ever though I still had plenty of oxygen, Lee didn't. I emerged and quickly pulled myself onto the water. Lee was slowly slipping from my grasp and I almost lost him again. I made it over to Kakashi as quickly as I could with the extra weight.

"You're no help," I harshly said to Kakashi. I laid Lee down and pressed an ear to his chest. I gave a sigh of relief as he was breathing and still had a heart beat. His breathing was slow, so I pressed on his chest a little before he shot up coughing out water. "You alright Lee?" I asked nervously.

"I think so," he said slowly still coughing a bit.

"Nice job Misty-chan, you pass your first test. Iruka was right when he said you can get things quickly. I looked up at him a little confused. This was a test?

"You're not serious, are you? This was a test for me to save Lee. What if I failed? Then…" I didn't want to finish.

"The test was not for you to save Lee, it was to see if you could learn how to mold chakra into oxygen in a short amount of time. The Lee part was just an added feature that I threw in when I saw you two on the water." His eye curled up as he said this. Alright, he was really annoying me now. I stood and walked strongly over to him.

"You have a group of Genin's to teach, I suggest you go," I said harshly staring up at him.

"Today I'm not there sensei, today I will be teaching you." He said with a happy voice. "Iruka told me of how you were able to master the walking on water technique, so I suggested that I teach you some moves that I know that involve water."

"No way, Iruka you're going to pay for this." I said crossing my arms.

"That's a little mean, you hurt my feelings," he said in a childish tone.

"Baka," I said punching his arm.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please R&R!

_I hope this new year is great for you all!_


	6. Not in the Program

Sorry for the wait, I didn't mean it to be so long. Anyways, I thank you for my reviews and hope they keep comming: )**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

**Not in the Program**

"Hey," he said looking at me a little angry.

"What do you want?" I asked turning away from him.

"If I am going to teach you, then you should give me more respect." I looked at him to see he had a familiar look on it. It was the look he gave Team 7 when he caught them sharing there food with Naruto. I laughed; it was funny that he thought it would work. "What's so funny?" He said keeping the look.

"That is such a stupid look," I said still laughing. Lee just looked dumbfounded.

"I guess I need a different approach," he said thinking of god only knows what.

"There is no need. You're not going to be doing anything anyway." I looked up to see him still thinking.

"Who says I will be doing nothing?" He asked looking at me strangely.

"I says," I said sternly.

"For your information, I was going to be helping you with a new jutsu, but if you don't want my help…"

"Will you two stop," Lee finally said as he stood. We looked at him with curiosity. "The whole time you kept fighting I devised a compromise." He looked from Kakashi to me and back to Kakashi.

"And it is?" Kakashi asked calmly.

"That Misty-chan, you need to stop disrespecting Kakashi-sensei. Kakashi-sensei, you are just going to teach what ever you wanted to teach Misty-chan." He had defiantly worked it out pretty good the whole time I guess.

"I guess," I said looking away.

"Fine," Kakashi said looking at the water. He walked out onto it and turned to face us. "Watch carefully, this is something that most Genins can't achieve." He made hand seals so fast that I couldn't make out what they were. "Suiton, Suiryuudan no Jutsu." Water swirled and made the form of a dragon. I remember this. It is from when he fought Zabuza.

"I know that jutsu, but have never tried it," I said in a small voice to Lee.

"It seems like a really advanced jutsu. Do you think you can master it?" He said looking at me with a little bit of surprise on his face.

"Hai"

---

"You're getting it now Misty," Kakashi said from the shore. I was breathing hard; I didn't realize it took up so much chakra. "Do it again, you have come this far and it has only been a few hours." He looked at me with certainty.

"Do you not think she should rest?" Lee said to Kakashi with concern.

"If she stops now, then she will lose it and we'll have to start all over again."

I formed the hand seals that Kakashi told me to do, which there were quite a few of them, "Suiryuudan no Jutsu." The water swirled up and started to form a dragon.

"That's it, don't let go now," Kakashi yelled to me. I can't let him down, I can't let Lee down, and I will master this in one day. I kept my progress and refused to let go. "That's it now hold it," he yelled. I looked around me to see I did have a dragon surrounding me. The sad part was it was small compared to Kakashi's.

Kakashi ran out towards me and quickly made the same seals to quickly make his own dragon. Yep, there was a definite difference between our two dragons. "I need to show you how to control it now." He said.

He showed me how, but I couldn't hold the jutsu anymore. I released it and fell to my knees.

"You were so close that time Misty-chan," Lee yelled.

"Why did you let go, you were almost done with it." Kakashi looked at me with slight disappointment.

"I'm sorry Kakashi. I couldn't hold it much more." I said solemnly.

"Don't worry; this jutsu is very advance for your level. I can understand why you are tired, but look at the bright side. You at least were able to create a dragon in three hours." He said with his eye curling up. I sighed at the last remark. It took me three hours to do that. "Unlike most Genin's who would be lucky to do it with in two weeks."

"What," Lee and I said in unison.

"Yea, I told you it was an advance level jutsu for a Genin," he said looking with amusement at me. I still gave a sigh; he was teaching me an advanced level jutsu for what reason? "We're going to run it again."

"Wait," Lee yelled from the shore. "At least let her rest. Can you not see she is tired?" He looked a little angry.

"Well, I guess…" Kakashi started.

"No, I will keep going," I said standing ready for more.

I formed the seals and focused hard, and this time it didn't take me that long to form a dragon. "Good now remember what I showed you in how to control it?" Kakashi looked at me. I gave a small nod. "Good, aim for that rock," he said pointing to a giant bolder. I did as told and was able to break the rock.

"Yes," I said in a weary voice.

"Well you only got the basic jutsu. The next thing you need to accomplish is creating it to its full size." He said dully.

"Man nothing is easy, is it?" I said walking over to Lee.

"Where are you going?" He asked carelessly.

"Where do you think? I need a break." I said sitting down next to Lee. I was so tired that I doubt I would be able to stay on the water for much longer. I gave a little sigh as Kakashi looked at me disappointedly. "What?"

"You just got it down, the least you could do is practice it to get better with it."

"Let her rest Kakashi. You can't push her to much." A voice from the woods said. We all looked to the spot where we heard the voice come from. The Hokage stepped out of the woods with an amused look on his face.

"Sorry Hokage-sama," Kakashi said slowly.

"I think after three hours it is marvelous that Misty has come so far. Misty, you have the rest of the day off, and you don't need to show up for your second session." He said with a smile.

"Thank you Hokage-sama," I said with much thankfulness in my voice.

"You two may leave," he said turning to Kakashi who was reading his book.

"Hai," we said together.

---

We walked in silence through the forest to town. It was close to dinner, and today wasn't a day for me to cook. I was tired from using so much chakra during this session.

"You were great out there today." Lee gave a smile.

"Thanks, but I feel bad because you couldn't do anything."

"It is ok." I looked at him with a weary smile. I suddenly tripped over my feet because of lack of strength. I was falling but stopped. Lee was on one knee holding me up. "You ok?" He gave a look of concern.

"Fine, I'm just tired. Thank you though." He brought me up and put my arm around him. The extra support was helpful for me.

"You sure?" We continued our walked into town.

"I'll be fine now." I smiled at him before I looked away. I think people were staring. I went a little red, but I passed it off. I looked up to see we were heading to the ramen stand. "Lee?"

"I'm bringing you to dinner." He blushed a little but gave a smile as we walked into the stand.

"Good evening." The owner gave a smile to us.

---

For a while now I haven't had Iruka as a trainer. I've been training with Kakashi and he has been teaching me several different water type jutsu's. I had basically mastered the water dragon jutsu and was working on the great explosion technique. It was basically me making an explosion that could severely hurt my opponent with a giant tsunami. I wouldn't go to my second sessions anymore, so I decided to ask Lee to help me.

"So you'll do it?" I looked at him hopefully.

"I do not know."

"Please Lee." I put on a cute face in hopes he would fall for it.

"Well I guess I can."

"Thank you!" In my excitement I ended up hugging him. I quickly released, "Sorry." We both went a little red.

"Well …um…do you have weights?" He asked changing the subject.

"No, why?"

"To help with making your body stronger it would be a good idea to wear weights." He sat down and pulled his leg warmers down revealing weights that were strapped to his legs. "You get use to having them on after a while." He smiled.

"I guess." I think Lee is going to work me harder than Iruka.

"I will bring some by tonight."

"Ok, I'll see you then." I gave a small smile before I left.

---

I arrived at the training grounds later that day. I had told Kakashi that he couldn't work me to hard because I need strength for training tonight. He was surprised until I told him I asked Lee to help me. His eye had curled up at this.

"Hello Misty-chan. I brought you the weights." Lee smiled as he held out some weights.

"Um…thanks?" I took the weights and strapped them to my arms and legs. When I stood I could feel the difference in weight. It was hard to stand and move.

"Try fighting on your own with them first. Just so you can get the hang of them." He smiled and backed away.

I lifted my arms and started punching the air. I was slower than usual and I had almost lost my balance when I tried to kick.

"Having fun?" Lee was amused by my struggle.

"Very funny, it is harder for me than it is for you." I said harshly. He laughed as I tried to kick again. I sighed, I was going to give up on kicking and run instead. I turned and started to run into the forest. I think I surprised Lee because when he found me he had a puzzled look.

"You are running why?"

"It gets my legs used to the weights better than trying to kick." I said dodging a tree.

---

It was late when I sat down on the ground. I wasn't fully able to fight with the weights, but I was better.

"You are doing good Misty." Lee smiled as he walked over to me.

I gave a little sigh, "Yep." I could feel my knees going under strain. "I think we should stop." I said preparing to take the weights off.

"Do not take them off yet. You should wear them till tomorrow and then I will take them back." I slowly stood looking at him like he was crazy. "What?"

"Fine." I crossed my arms and started walking away.

---

"Lee there you are. I've been looking for you." I walked over to Lee still wearing the weights. I had been looking for him all day so I could get ride of them.

"Really?" He looked happy. I sat down and slipped the weights off.

"Here." I handed him the weights. I immediately felt the difference as I became lighter.

"Feel different?" He smiled.

"Yea I do." I probably looked stupid as I bent my knees and stood back up. I did it several time. Before I heard Lee laugh. "What?"

"You seemed interested in such a little difference in weight." He had a big smile.

"So, it's different." I crossed my arms in a childish manner.

Lee, Misty, there you are." We saw Ten-ten running over to us. "Come on the Hokage has a mission for us." She motioned us to follow. I gave a small shrug before walking off.

---

"I need you four to deliver a package to the Land of Waves. It is an important package so I want you to be careful." The Hokage was looking at the four of us. "Neji will be the team leader. Dismissed"

We left the building and Neji told us to be at the gate in a couple hours. I needed to do a couple of things so I ran off immediately after Neji finished.

I was finished packing and stepping out the door. Museibi was sitting on my shoulder just enjoying himself. I ran off to the meeting area and arrived shortly after I left. Neji and Lee were there, but Ten-ten was still missing. We waited in silence before we saw her walking causally up.

"Hey Ten-ten, took you long enough." I said playfully. She gave a small glare before we set out.

It was going to be a couple of days before we would return to Konoha. The first day we had made good distance and probably shortened our time away. We set up camp and were all ready to sleep. We had no problems in getting there and Neji didn't find anyone with his Byakugan either so we didn't set a look out for the night. It was nice so we weren't in a tent, so Neji was on the opposite side of the fire of me, Lee was off to my right a little ways, and Ten-ten was off to my left.

---

"Lee, how long do I have to wear these?" I looked with disgust at the weights Lee was making me wear again.

"This is a good time for training." He had a twinkle in his eye.

"Yea, well there slowing me down." I complained. We had been jumping through the trees and I was slaking big time. I almost fell from the tree about five times but Lee was behind me.

"Come on you two keep up." Ten-ten yelled from ahead.

"Tell Lee to let me take these weights off then." I yelled back slowly catching up to the two.

"No it is good for your training." He said triumphantly.

"Well there getting in the way of the mission." I stopped in front of Ten-ten and sat down.

"Good idea Misty. Sorry Lee I have to go with Misty on this one." Ten-ten gave Lee an apologetic look.

"I agree." Neji was dully looking at Lee.

"But…"

"Majority rules Lee." I gave a sheepish grin.

"Fine." Lee had a little disappointment in his voice. I quickly removed the weights and handed them back to Lee.

"Lets go." I looked at Neji who gave me a little nod.

---

We had arrived to the border of the Land of Waves later that day. We still had no sign of any ninja that were after the package. It was peaceful. We landed and continued on foot so not to bring suspicion to us.

"This mission has been quite boring so far." Lee looked around trying to find something.

"Well then we're lucky." I said looking into the trees. Lee was right; this mission was close to a B rank mission. I would think that there would be some kind of attack. Being out here felt uncomfortable, though, because it wasn't apart of the Naruto series so I don't know what to expect.

We walked in silence for most of the way. I was walking when I felt a presence. Museibi started to go on his guard, but I gave him a look to relax. He did so, this way who ever it was would think they were still hidden.

"Neji?" I looked to him.

"Hai." He had an understanding voice. I looked at my surroundings and saw a small pond near-by. If I'm right, then that's were they will be at. I looked at Lee who gave a small nod. I slowed my pace to stand next to him.

I saw shuriken coming at us. I jumped away with the rest of the group. Museibi jumped off my shoulder and prepared himself. The rest of us all took out kunai. We heard an evil laugh as someone came up from the water. I don't think I have ever seen him in any of the Naruto episodes before.

"Which one of you has the package?" He looked at the three of us with an evil smile. We gave no answer. "I guess I have to kill you to get it." He smiled as he looked at the four of us.

Ten-ten, Neji, and I ran out onto the water. Museibi and Lee stayed back for the obvious facts. We all threw our kunai but they were deflected. I didn't see what he did, but there was a giant wave that crashed into us. Neji and Ten-ten were thrown off and I was hurled into Lee. The wave continued taking us further away from each other. I turned to face Lee who was quite surprised, and I saw Museibi staying afloat. I was glad for that

"Lee we…" I couldn't finish as water had flowed into my mouth. I looked up and saw a tree. I grabbed Lee and used my momentum to move us out of the way.

"Misty?" Lee was confused. I looked at him and we both went red. Our faces were inches away from each other. We both ended up hugging each other in hopes to not lose the other. I drew my gaze away from Lee in time to see another tree. This time it was too close to avoid it.

"Lee!" I quickly threw my momentum to switch places with him. I had done it just in time before I felt and intense pain in my back and head.

"Misty-chan!" Lee's fading voice was the last thing I heard.

---

I felt an intense pain in my back and also had a major headache. I felt like I was being carried. I slowly opened my eyes and saw green in front of me. I blinked my eyes a couple of time because of the light. I surveyed my surroundings and saw that Lee was carrying me and Museibi was walking beside us.

"Lee?" I said slowly remembering what had happened.

"Misty, you are awake." He set me down and sat down in front of me. "How are you feeling?" I could detect the concern in his voice.

"I'll be fine. Have we found Ten-ten and Neji?" I looked around.

"No, I have not. You have been out for a couple of hours." He said looking me up and down.

"You ok?" I rested my eyes before opening them to his silence. His expression was a deep one.

I found myself within his warm hug. "Why Misty-chan? Why did you switch with me?" His hug was slightly hurting my back. I could feel his saddening aura, which in turn made me return the hug.

"Because I would willingly put my life before yours." I said in a hushed tone. It was true; I would do it for him and for anyone other of my friends and family.

"But…"

"Lee it doesn't matter now. What matters now is that I'm fine and we need to find the others." I released my grasp and looked at him. He seemed a little surprised by my answer. "Come on we should go." I slowly stood and gave a small stretch. I took a small step and felt unsteady.

"Here." Lee placed my arm around him and we started to move on slowly.

---

I was now walking on my own. We were basically walking in silence the whole time. I looked at the sky and saw the first stars appearing. It was getting late and we still had no sign of Ten-ten and Neji.

"Lee we should set up camp. We are not going to find them tonight." I said with a little sigh.

"I agree." He looked up at the sky also. "We do not have Neji's Byakugan so we should set a watch."

"I'll go first." I said as I surveyed the ground for wood.

"No I will…"

"Lee I've had more rest today than you. I think you need it more than I do." I picked up a couple of good pieces of wood and walked to a clearing that I saw.

"Hai." He started the fire and laid down near it. I jumped to a near-by tree when I knew he was asleep. The night air was quiet and peaceful. I took it in and admired the light from the stars.

---

I don't know how long I was sitting there, but I could feel my eyes slightly dropping. I opened them quickly and shook my head. I had to get ride of this sleepy feeling. I looked beside me as Lee jumped up.

"Tired?" He looked at me.

"A little."

"What were you thinking about?" He looked at my solemn face.

"Muryo," I said dully. "I really miss him." He was an awesome friend and I haven't seen him in so long.

"Muryo?" His voice held disappointment to it.

"It's not like that. He was just my best friend when I first moved. He was the one who guided me through my new life." I said in deep thought.

"Oh." His disappointment wasn't as much, but it was still slightly there.

"Don't you have someone you were glad aided you in your life?" I looked at him but he was looking at the sky.

"Gai-sensei. He helped me from when I first became a Genin." He smiled at the thought, but his smile slowly faded. "My life...it…" His gaze became filled with sorrow.

"Lee, I know." I knew about his childhood. After all, it was in the series

"How do you know about my…"

"I just know some people." I couldn't tell him that I was from another world. Me being here was probably already ruining the time line. If people found out then I'd be in more danger than expected.

"If you know about me, then how about…"

"Me?" I interrupted. I realized that someone would ask me sooner or later. I had planned to just give some information, not the from another world info though.

"How did you know?"

"I knew someone would ask me soon. Basically my mom married some guy causing us to move. His daughter was a stuck up brat, so I had no help from her. That's why Muryo became my best friend. I didn't really like my life so I kept myself secluded from the world. I was just being me till I found myself in Konoha's forest." I looked to the stars remembering my family.

"How is your life now?" I looked back at him a little puzzled. "I mean since you found yourself in Konoha."

"Much better than it was before. I like it here and I don't want to go back. I know I won't be able to see my mother again, but…" My gaze deepened a little at the thought of my mother.

"But?" He looked expectantly at me.

"I have you and everyone else now." I gave a small smile.

He smile back, "It is my turn now so you rest."

I turned and faced Lee with a small smile. "Thank you Lee." I whispered into his ear.

I jumped down to the dieing fire and curled up. I couldn't fall asleep though. It was to cold and the fire was basically dead. Me being my lazy self didn't want to start it up again. I stood and jumped back up into the tree.

"Why are you not sleeping?" Lee gave a confused look.

"The fire is out and it is cold." I closed my eyes and leaned against Lee. His warmth is what brought me to fall asleep.

---

The sunlight is what brought me back into the reality. I looked up and saw Lee's sleeping face. He was still sitting with his head down and I had my head in his lap. I shot up immediately turning red. I don't remember falling asleep this way. I shook my head removing the stupid feeling. I looked around and spotted Museibi curled up by the fire's ashes. I rubbed the sleepiness away from my eyes and looked around a little more. I didn't feel a presence or anything.

"Lee wake up." I gave him a little shake. He blinked a little slowly waking himself.

"Good morning," he said sleepily. I gave a small nod before I jumped down to Museibi. I stroked him a little before he awoke.

"We should get going soon. We need to find Neji and Ten-ten soon so we can finish our mission." I said giving a little stretch.

"Hai." Lee jumped down beside me. "We should head forward. Maybe we will meet up with them somewhere up ahead." We turned and walked in the direction of the village.

---

We walked in silence for the most of the way. It was not until further on that I felt a presence near-by. I looked at Lee who gave me small nod and ready ourselves.

"So I've found some of the brats." The same evil voice echoed through the forest. There was a small pond that was close by and I just had that feeling.

"Lee the water." We ran towards and ready ourselves.

"Wrong." We turn and saw the man in a tree. He jumped down and came at me. I threw a couple of shuriken but he dogged them.

"Misty-chan!" Lee shoved me out of the way just in time. The man hit Lee and sent him flying into the water. I quickly dived in and found him slowly sinking. I grabbed him and came up. I pulled myself onto the water and looked around. Museibi was unconscious near the water.

"Damn it!" I laid Lee on the edge and searched frantically for the ass. "Where the hell are you?" I yelled demandingly.

"Where do you think?" He emerged from the water with an evil smirk. "Not so tough now that you don't have your teammates?"

"Shut up!" I said harshly. I ran onto the water and readied myself.

"You think you can win on the water? You're just a weak brat." He said with amusement. My anger boiled inside of me.

"Don't ever call me weak!" I yelled.

"Misty!" I saw Lee sitting up slowly. "Do it." He gave a thumbs up. I gave a small nod to him before turning back.

"You're going to die!" I said harshly as I started to form seals.

"Lee, Misty there you are." I heard Ten-ten's voice in the background. Water swirled around me and started to form a dragon.

"You…how are you able to use that jutsu?" He had a slight hint of worry in his voice.

"I told you not to call me weak." I said harshly.

---

**Lee's Pov**

"Lee what's she doing?" Ten-ten looked surprised.

"I didn't know she was this strong." Neji was also surprised.

"You guys do not give her enough credit. She has been working on several different advanced type jutsu's for awhile now." I smiled at there faces.

"What?" Neji was almost dumbfounded. "The amount of chakra that she is exerting…" He trailed off.

"Should we help?" Ten-ten looked at Misty intently.

"No let her do this on her own." I stood up slowly and turned to watch Misty.

---

**Misty's Pov**

I was still gathering chakra into my dragon as the man quickly started to form his own seals. He quickly had a dragon surrounding him and ready to attack. Not realizing that my anger was still boiling and that I was releasing a lot of chakra, my dragon soon was quite larger than his.

Are dragons were sent forth. My dragon easily over took his and crashed into  
him. He was sent deep into the forest with the raging wave. I walked slowly  
back to the group with my vision becoming fuzzy.

"Misty are you ok? You released an enormous amount of chakra." Neji looked me  
up and down with his Byakugan.

"You did it Misty!" Ten-ten said surprised.

"Hai." I wearily said as I fell to my knees next to Lee. I shook my head a little to get rid of my fuzzy vision.

"You sure you're alright?" Neji asked calmly.

"I'll be fine. I think that we should go investigate where that man went to, though." I slowly stood feeling a bit tired. I knew I could still go on for a little while, but not for much longer.

"Hai." Neji gave a quick nod before we jumped to the trees.

---

I was at the back of the group because I was slowing down. I looked up to see that Neji and Ten-ten had stopped on a branch. Lee joined them with what they were staring at. I stopped a branch away.

"What are you staring at?" I jump to the branch and followed their gaze. I stopped at the sight before my eyes. We had found the man. I had…had…

He was pinned on a tree. A branch driven through his chest. I looked away quickly. I could feel tears build in my eyes. I didn't want to kill him; I never wanted to kill anyone. I grabbed Lee and buried my face into his shoulder. I held him tight as tears came from my eyes. I felt Lee's arm's come around me with reinsurance.

"I didn't want to kill him." I said into Lee's shoulder.

"It is ok Misty." Lee's hold tightened a little. "We know."

"We should go." Neji's voice came to my ears. I would, but my knees were weak.

"Come on Misty." Lee brought his arms to my shoulders and drew me back. At that moment my knees gave away and I fell off the branch. All I saw was a blur of colors go by eyes. I deserved to die after what I did. I closed my eyes for a second then opened them again. Everything was still a blur; the only difference was that I felt someone grabbing me. I looked up and saw Lee. Suddenly everything stopped. I looked up and saw a rope.

"You ok?" Lee looked at me with concern.

"Hai, my knees gave away." I said looking at the ground. It was perfect timing, a little longer and I'd…

---

We were making our way through the forest. I was on Lee's back for the obvious reasons. We landed in a small clearing to set up camp. This time we had Neji to scout out the area. Lucky for us, we didn't need a look out.

I set up my area closer to Lee tonight. I felt safer when I was closer to him. It wasn't long before I fell into sleep.

I awoke to light in my eyes. I blinked a little to get used to the light. I realized that something was next to me. I slowly sat up and saw Lee sleeping soundly next to me. At this moment I really didn't care.

"Lee." I whispered into his ear. I gave him a little shake to get him up. He blinked a little before he shot up.

"Sorry." He said gathering his stuff. I stood slowly with a small smile

"It's ok, don't worry. Lets just get the others up." I said walking over to him. "Thank you." I hugged him tight before I walked over to Ten-ten.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed my new chapter, now please send those reviews. I could use some advice for the next chapter.

_cough,_ theres a spoiler down below, _cough_

(hint: the next chapter may include the chunin exams)


End file.
